The Hazard Tamer
by dacoda.lee
Summary: in honor of RedWarGrey X I will finish his story. What would hav happened if The battle between Magidramon and Beelzemon ended differently, if the D-Reaper never attacked and a new enamy arives. LEMON IN FUCHER CHAPTERS! i'm putting the story on hold be back in a while.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Old freinds return

Me: Welcome to 'The Hazard Tamer'! This story was originally 'Tamer of the Hazard Test Version 1' by 'DevilKeys Writing' who is a brilliant writer and he had given me permission to reconstruct AND finish it.

"Bla"= Talking

"BLA"= Shouting

'Bla"= Thinking

The Hazard Tamer

Takato Matsuki lay curled up on his bed, whimpering in his sleep.

(Nightmare/Memory)

Leomon had just been deleted and Jeri was sobbing loudly while being comforted by Henry. Takato was enraged, as was WarGrowlmon.

"You monster!" Takato shouted and the massive cyborg-dragon digimon charged forward with a feral roar.

"You're dumber than I thought, Pineapplehead!" Beelzemon smashed WarGrowlmon in the face with his boot, sending the cyborg to the ground.

"No," Takato growled, "You can't lose, I WON'T ALLOW IT!" he screamed. "I command you to digivolve, NOW!" his D-Arc began to glow dark red.

Digivolution error detected. Hazard Evolution activate.

WarGrowlmon was also encased in that blood red light as he got to his feet, fuelled by his Tamer's rage.

"WarGrowlmon digivolve to..." the light became blindingly bright as the dragon went to the next level.

The other Tamers and their digimon stared on in awe and fear. Even Ryo was frozen to his spot as he watched the corrupted evolution occur.

WarGrowlmon's outline became more massive. His head elongated and his legs disappeared, replaced by a writhing snake-like tail. Enormous wings sprouted from his back as he neared completion. The ground began to shake and crack as the new digimon put out wave after wave of evil energy. No one knew what was happening, but they all knew one thing. The product of this metamorphosis was going to be anything but good.

A huge explosion of light blinded all who watched, and an earth-shaking roar announced the arrival of the ultimate dragon digimon. A demonic beast, spawned from fury, and fuelled by rage, pain, and sorrow. Arguably, the most feared being in the entirety of the Digital World, and the embodiment of the Digital Hazard, this was a creature that was never meant to exist. A beast locked away and guarded by a gallant knight. But now that knight was nowhere to be found, and the locks had been broken. On this day, a true monster was unleashed, and it's name was...

"MEGIDRAMON!" the 20 story demonic dragon roared, the hazard symbol glowing brightly on its chest. It turned to the demon lord, who stood petrified at the sight.

"Takato...what have you done?" Henry whispered to himself.

Rika shakily pulled out her D-Arc and read the information displayed. "Megidramon. Evil Dragon Digimon. Mega level. The most powerful and evil of the four dragon lords. His power is fuelled by rage and hatred, he feeds on pain and sorrow, and lives for destruction. He uses his Megiddo Flame and Hell Howling attacks to accomplish his one main goal: the total annihilation of all things He is a rare species whose reason for existing is unknown, but is said to be one of the very incarnations of the Digital Hazard, a power of malice that is sealed away by an unknown "force". However, when that power is awakened, he creates a system meltdown which could destroy the Digital World.

The Tamers gulped.

But then all of a sudden Takato began to chuckle sinisterly. "How does it feel to once again stand before a more powerful digimon, oh great demon lord of gluttony?" he mocked.

Beelzemon's fear was overcome by his anger and his ego. "Shut it, human! I'm the strongest, and I'll prove it!" he pulled out his guns, aimed at Takato, and fired.

But, to everyone's astonishment, Takato didn't move an inch. Megidramon suddenly flew through the air and landed behind Takato, using his wings to shield his Tamer. The large bullets just bounced harmlessly off of the giant dragon's armoured wings. The leathery curtain was retracted to reveal a grinning Takato and an even more enraged dragon.

"Our turn." Takato gave his order without even turning to the massive evil being behind him. "Megidramon, Hazard Power!" Megidramon gave somewhat of a nod, then took a deep breath.

"HELL HOWLING!" he roared, visible sound waves coming forth. The sound was enough to put even the heaviest metal concert to shame, and it forced both humans and digimon alike to cover their ears. The attack slammed into Beelzemon with tremendous force, easily lifting him off his feet and hurling him hundreds of feet away.

The demon lord landed with a splitting headache, wavering consciousness, and a persistent ringing in his ears. But he was given no time to recover, as the dragon was on him in no time, moving at speeds unheard of for something its size. With an almost careless swipe of its massive clawed hand, it batted Beelzemon aside, but it had snaked its tail around and smashed it into the flying demon's back, his momentum adding to the impact.

"ARGH!" Beelzemon screamed as he was flung back to Megidramon, who caught it easily.

"Do you surrender?" both Megidramon and Beelzemon glared at the boy. "What?"

"I-I'll never surrender to a human and his pet!" Beelzemon shouted as best he could.

"Meh, it doesn't matter. Megidramon probably wouldn't let you go that easily anyway. As a matter of fact, neither would I." Takato laughed.

The other Tamers had officially named this side of Takato's personality "Evil Takato".

"Now would be a great time for a 'Momentai', Terriermon!" Henry said.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not talking to Takato when he's like this!" Terriermon strengthened his grip on Henry's hair to re-enforce his statement.

Renamon nodded, surprising everyone. "For once, I agree with the rabbit. Takato it too unpredictable right now. And with a digimon as powerful as Megidramon at his control, it would be wise not to take the chance of angering him further." the mysterious vixen said. From her demeanour, no one could tell just how hard she was fighting the urge to run as far away from Megidramon as possible.

Back on the battlefield, Beelzemon was being tossed around like a rag-doll. He got off the occasional Double Impact, but that only served to anger the dragon even more and make it stronger.

"MEGIDDO FLAME!" Megidramon unleashed a torrent of white hot flames from his gaping jaws.

Beelzemon barely dodged the attack, but the flames were so hot that just being near them for only a fraction of a second had scorched his arm and turned the ground itself to ashes. In a last ditch effort Beelzemon took out one of his guns because of his damaged left arm.

"DOUBLE IMPACT!" he fired at the glowing hazard symbol on Megidramon's chest.

The dragon roared in pain and crashed to the ground, defeated.

"Megidramon!" Takato shouted, a little of his real personality coming to the surface he then put his hand to his chest as he felt a small amount of pain from exactly.

Beelzemon smirked and jumped onto the downed dragon's chest, aiming down at the hazard sign.

"So, that's your weakness, eh? Well, it's been nice knowing ya', pineapplehead." Beelzemon then noticed that Megidramon seemed to be unharmed by his first attack. "What the-!"

He never finished his question, as the sharp spear on Megidramon's tail sprouted from his chest. Takato laughed manically.

"How does it feel to be struck through the chest? Now you know how Leomon felt, you bastard." Takato scowled, his eyes blazing with fury. "Megidramon, DESTROY HIM!"

"MEGIDDO FLAME!" the giant dragon launched his most powerful attack, instantly deleting the demon lord.

"Stop!" Takato yelled as Megidramon was about to load the floating data. Megidramon grudgingly complied, but then Takato thought for a while. 'If I have Megidramon load the data, we may be able to separate Leomon's data and bring him back!' "Aw to hell with it, load it." he said, the dragon immediately did as told.

Takato was suddenly struck with a searing pain in his head. "ARGH!" he fell to his knees, Megidramon was instantly at his side. The others tried to help, but a roar from the huge dragon kept them at bay.

Suddenly Megidramon was struck with the same pain. He wailed as he fell back, clawing at the hazard on his chest, which started to pulse rapidly, almost like a heart monitor. His data began to float away as he was slowly deleted. His ragged breathing the only noise he made until he was completely gone.

"T-Takatomon..." Megidramon's first non-attack words, and his last.

"Guilmon...I'm so sorry..." Takato wept as his kind-hearted personality returned, his anger sated and forgotten, but at a horrible price, one that Takato would continue to pay for a long time.

"How could you?" were the last words he heard as he lost consciousness, he never saw his D-Arc's screen turn to static, the device itself burst into data.

"AHHH!" a fifteen year old Takato awoke with a start. He sat his bed with his head in his hands. 'Two years. It's been two years since I lost him, and I'm still plagued by these nightmares.'

It was Summer time, and Takato had nothing to do. His parents were on vacation in Hawaii for another two weeks and he had the house to himself.

"The blows." he said as he got put on his sweatpants and socks.

Takato had grown a lot in the two years since that day. He had hit a growth spurt and now stood six feet two inches tall. He had taken up mixed martial arts and was also very proficient with a blade, whether it be a knife or sword. His personality had changed drastically, too. He was colder than Rika had ever been, at times, and was prone to fighting. He had been suspended two weeks before Summer Break for beating up five of the school bullies...at the same time. He was also now a loner, though not entirely by choice. The other Tamers had grown more distant from him over the years, and now most avoided him all together.

Jeri wouldn't come within twenty feet of him, Kazu and Kenta would just glare at him and move away when he was near, Ryo would snort and smirk at him, since Takato no longer had a partner Ryo was now the strongest Tamer, Rika never really socialized with him anyway, and Henry...he was going out with Jeri and she got mad whenever Henry would hang out with him, so they rarely ever saw each other outside of school anymore.

"Friends, who needs 'em." Takato muttered as he walked into his bathroom to take a piss.

After that he looked at his reflection. He had the body of a Greek god now, as many female admirers had said, which was a result of his rigorous training. He had nothing else to do now, so he just trained all day at the gym, sparring with others whenever he found someone brave enough. Who knew that life without a digimon was so...stale?

His hair was now dark brown, not the chestnut brown it used to be, and, to this day, he still didn't know how or why it had happened. Sometimes he even mourned the loss of his old hair colour, but it was all good. His darker hair was better for the creepy veil thing he often did. Oh yes, he was creepy now...And creepy was good, kept him out of unwanted conversations. With his new hair color, he also went for a new hairstyle...and all it required was three minutes, some water, and a comb. Why he still combed it back in the morning, he'd never know. It always ended up hanging over his face in the next hour or so.

He had crushed his goggles with his bare hands as something of a symbolic strength test long ago. Giving up the last remnant of his old life and finally leaving it behind. When those goggles crumpled and snapped in his palm, he never felt the pain of the sharp pieces of the plastic lenses cutting into his hand; he just felt a profound sense of freedom...And, along with it, incredible rage.

His red eyes burned with a fire born of hatred. Hatred for the friends that had abandoned him in his time of greatest need, hatred for the digimon Sovereigns that had refused to help him get his partner back, and, most of all, hatred for himself. He knew he was to blame for everyone's pain. His, Jeri's, Guilmon's, everyone. Not Beelzemon, he just wanted what he never had: power. But Takato had lost control of himself.

Takato chuckled. 'I can control a monster like Megidramon, yet I can't control my own emotions...That's right, I controlled him...so who was really the monster there?' deciding not to dwell on it any further, he started his shower.

Fifteen minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. One good thing about his parents being gone, he could walk around with only a towel or boxers and his mother wasn't there to say anything. He could also bring out his "toys" and destroy pretty much anything that wouldn't be noticed or missed. He had found that very few things relieved stress like the smell of gunpowder and the loud bang of a 10-gauge.

"Ah, freedom." he sighed. Yes, he was free, but that was also the problem. He was free of his obligations as a digimon Tamer, but not by choice. He liked his "job", dare he say he loved it! While he would never have admitted it back in those days, he enjoyed the thrill of fighting like nothing else. But there was something that he hated to admit, even to himself, and sometimes outright refused to acknowledge it...It was the fact that, when he knew his opponent was beaten, he liked the idea of holding the life of another being in the palm of his hand. All it took was a single order to whatever form his partner had been in at the time, and any opposition would be obliterated.

He walked into his room and over to his closet to picked out what he was going to wear today. Black jeans, a black T-shirt with a blood-red skull on the front, and his black steel-toed boots. Takato was by no means a Goth or anything, he just liked black. And it added to his creepiness, and one could never be too creepy, no siree. He walked over to his dresser and put on his fingerless black gloves and his wristwatch. He grabbed his sunglasses and began to walk out of his room, but stopped just short of the door.

"I guess I should bring my duffle bag." he said as he reached for the gray and black bag next to his wastebasket. "Nah, I deserve a break from training. Besides, the next tournament isn't 'til next year." he walked out of his room and closed the door.

As he walked downstairs he remembered something. "My knives!" he berated himself and ran back to get them. He had a set of knives: six throwing knives, and two large combat knives. After all, playing with sharp object is only bad if you didn't know what you're doing. He pulled on his black leather jacket and, after making sure his weapons were completely concealed, walked out the door, and locked it behind him.

Takato knew exactly where he would go; Guilmon's old shed. Ever since the incident, the other Tamers avoided the structure like it was a gateway to hell. And even if they were there, Takato would do what he wanted to, regardless. He no longer had to care about them or what they wanted, the only thing he was concerned about was the fact that they had digimon and he didn't, so they could force him to leave if they wanted to.

"I'd love to see them try." Takato growled at the thought of the others invading his personal sanctuary. He had discovered the shed in the first place, they had no right to it.

As Takato walked through the park with his ear buds in, and iPod blaring, he didn't notice the others sitting in their normal spot on a grassy hill with a few trees on top. If he had noticed, he probably wouldn't have cared anyway.

On top of the hill, the others had noticed Takato.

"There goes the loser." Kazu sneered, Kenta and even Ryo nodded.

"I guess he turned into a Goth, pussy." Ryo smirked.

"He doesn't look like a Goth at all, you idiot. If you're going to insult someone, make sure it makes sense." Rika said without looking up from her book.

"You would be the expert on insults, wouldn't you?"

Rika looked up to glare at the "Digimon King". "Shut it and shove it, Mr. Perfect." she looked back to her book.

Ryo just chuckled. "You can't resist my charms forever, Queenie."

"'Charms'? I thought you were just being an asshole." Rika replied flatly.

"Ouch." Terriermon snickered.

"Terriermon." Henry also chuckled.

Takato had made his way to Guilmon's shed and placed his hand on the side wall. He was almost at the point of letting his happier memories take him away, but decided against it as a tear ran down his cheek. He missed Guilmon enough as it was, he didn't need any more reminders of just why he missed his friend so much. He backed up from the shed so he could get a good running start, then jumped and planted his boot on the wall and took a vertical step to put himself on top of the shed. He probably could have jumped up to the top with a lot of effort, but doing things like that often made his legs cramp like bastards.

As he laid down on the concrete, not minding the feeling, he suddenly found himself very tired and dozed off before he could even think of what the clouds looked like.

(Dream)

"Hello?" Takato awoke to find himself surrounded by darkness. If it wasn't for the fact that he could see himself, he probably wouldn't have known he'd opened his eyes at all.

"Hello, Tamer of the Hazard." a deep, demonic voice rumbled, obviously from an immense creature.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Takato demanded.

The voice chuckled. "Very well, but you won't like what you see." Takato gasped, out of the shadows came the one digimon Takato hoped never to see again...

"Megidramon...But how?" the twenty story dragon loomed over Takato.

"You didn't think I was that easy to get rid of, did you?" Megidramon chuckled. "I was here at the beginning, and I'll be here at the end. I am eternal!"

"Does that mean that you're Guilmon?"

"No. Close, but no." Takato's face fell.

"Well what do you want? I haven't got all day you know?" the teen was starting to get irritated. He didn't much like cryptic message.

"Watch your tongue, human!" Megidramon roared. "You stand before one of the most powerful digimon ever, know your place!"

"I know my place very well, I am your Tamer." Takato said flatly, determined not to show any fear.

"Ha! You could never be MY Tamer! You are weak, crying because of broken friendships, who needs friends when you are all powerful?!"

"Obviously, you've never had friends."

"Apparently, neither have you."

"What do you mean?!"

"I was under the impression that real friends stick with each other through thick and thin. Don't get me wrong, you were a true friend to them, you stayed by their side even if it meant putting your life at risk. But when you needed them they abandoned you. Like once you lost Guilmon, you were of no more use to them. You were tossed aside, and now you are avoided and hated."

"Shut up..." Takato whispered, but Megidramon didn't hear him.

"You would have put your life on the line for them, but did they ever do the same for you? Did they ever step into the line of fire to save you? Even the strongest heroes need to be saved eventually. You were nothing to them, if you can't help in battle, you are useless and expendable."

"Shut up..." Takato whispered again, but again not loud enough for the towering dragon to hear.

"They all left you out to dry, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Jeri, Rika, and even your best friend, Henry. He knew you better than anyone, he knew how kind-hearted you were, but he still left you to go after the girl you wanted yourself."

Megidramon was right, Takato had had a crush on Jeri for the longest time, and Henry knew that. Hell, everyone knew that, except for Jeri herself.

"Even Rika, whom you showed nothing but kindness and friendship, won't even give you a second glance now, not even so much as a 'Hello'. Right when you thought that you had broken through the ice wall, she sends it right back up and smashes you in the face with it. You are nothing to her, you never were and you never will be. You are useless now, you're nothing but a normal human, nothing special about you anymore, and you can't cope with that.

You'll never admit it to anyone, but I know. You loved being in the spotlight, being the hero, the knight in shining armor! Just so you would be noticed and not picked on. You loved saving everyone's asses, having them call on you when things got out of control. But what happened when something came up that was out of your control? What happened when there was a situation that you couldn't handle? They labled you as useless, regardless of what you had done for them, regardless of how many times you had saved them, regardless of the pain you suffered. They left you all alone with no one to talk to, no one to confide in, no one the share your feelings with. They killed you. They killed who you once were. Don't you want revenge?"

He gave no answer.

"Don't you want to see them suffer as you have?"

"..."

"Don't you want to let them feel the pain of being alone without their precious partners?"

"...No..." Takato mumbled as a small tear rolled down his face.

"What was that?"

"I said 'No'." Takato said with more force.

"Think about it, the ones who betrayed you writhing in pain, crying themselves to sleep every night, like you once did."

"SHUT UP!" Takato shouted, his eyes blazing with fury.

"What did you say to me, human?!" Megidramon snarled, pushing his huge snout into Takato's face, trying to stare him down.

"You heard me. I will not fall for your tricks, Megidramon. I guess my partner really did die two years ago, because you definitely aren't Guilmon. I know what you're trying to do. You don't like the fact that I can control you, so you want me to try and gain revenge on the others by making be enraged beyond the point of reason. Then I will eventually be destroyed and you'll be free to do as you like, right?"

Megidramon hated Takato even more for figuring out his plan. "You think you know everything?! You honestly think that YOU and control ME, the mighty Megidramon?!" the dragon roared.

"I don't THINK I can, I KNOW I can." Takato crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Why you little insignificant insect! MEGIDDO FLAME!" Megidramon unleashed a torrent of white hot fire from his mouth, which engulfed Takato.

Takato opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by fire, but he wasn't being burned. He smirked and began to walk towards the dragon.

Megidramon recoiled at the sight of the boy walking out of the flames untouched. "How is this possible?!"

"I am your Tamer, therefore you cannot harm me, no matter how powerful you are!" Takato stopped in front of the evil dragon and looked him directly in his huge, hate-filled eyes. "Now listen here, you Godzilla reject! I am your Tamer! Whether we like it or not, I am the Tamer of the Hazard! I will not be pushed around, manipulated, or intimidated by a big, fire-breathing snake with wings! I will not attack the other Tamers, no matter what wrongs have been done to me by their hands! And I will not delete their partners. Not out of consideration for them, but for the good of the innocents that would be killed by Wild Ones if there was no one to stop them! The pain I've felt I would not wish on my worst enemies, not even you. So you can take your little schemes, shove them up your scaly ass, and go FUCK YOURSELF!" Takato finished, leaving Megidramon dumbfounded. Takato crossed his arms again, awaiting the dragon's reply.

Megidramon did something that Takato did not expect: he began to laugh. Not sinisterly, not manically, just a normal laugh. It made Takato REALLY uncomfortable. How could something that was pure evil laugh in a way that goes against its very reason for existing?

"What the hell's so funny?" Takato demanded.

"Nothing, this is a glorious day!" Megidramon chuckled.

"Huh?" was Takato's intelligent reply.

"This was all just a test. I wanted to see if you were indeed worthy of the Hazard's power, and you passed with flying colours! No one has ever stood up to me, not even the Sovereigns themselves! And no one ever will again, I'll make sure of it. You did not stray from your path, even if you had to walk through hell and stare the devil in the eyes." Megidramon leaned forward until his nose was almost touching Takato. "You are worthy of my power, and I give it to you with no regrets. Accept this gift and be freed from your emotional torment. You have my blessing and my power...Takatomon." Takato's eyes widened.

"Guil-" Takato was cut off by a blinding flash of light...

"GUILMON!" Takato screamed at he awoke from his dream, looking around for the winged dragon. But all he found was a smaller dinosaur that was and is his best friend/ Partner: Guilmon! But he looked different. The Guilmon Takato knew was black-on-red not red-on-black. 'What has happened to him?' Takato thought.

"Yes, Takatomon?" the dinosaur asked.

Takato leapt down from the shed and tackled the partner he had lost two years prior. "Guilmon! You're back!" Takato then did something that he had vowed never to do again; he cried.

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to tackle you!" the lizard laughed and hugged his Tamer back. "Oh, it's BlackGuilmon now!"

"Welcome back, partner." Takato dried his eyes and stood, helping BlackGuilmon to his feet. "Let's go home, boy."

"YAY, Guilmon Bread!" Takato sweat dropped, it seemed that only Guilmon's colouring had changed.

Me: Well there you go. Just so you know this will basically the same one that 'DevilKeys Writing' had written till I reach the last chapter he had done: Chapter 6! After that it will be all me.

Well see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter the Omegavice

Me: well hears chapter 2! I hope you like it and I'm changing the name of the Omegavice because it sounds to Japanese-animi character for me. No offence. It's just that I grew up watching American shows LIKE the English dubbed version of Digimon.

"Bla"= Talking

"BLA"= Shouting

'Bla'= Thinking

"Bla"= Sella talking

'Bla'= Stella thinking

"BLA"= Digivolution/ Digi-Modify

The Hazard Tamer

Takato had been asleep a LOT longer than he had thought, as it was now dark outside. But this worked to his advantage, since, thanks to

BlackGuilmon's colour pattern, Takato was able to easily get his partner back to his house. Takato walked into the bakery/house with BlackGuilmon trailing behind him.

"It's exactly like a remember it." commented BlackGuilmon.

"Yeah, and now it's exactly like I remember it." Takato grabbed random pastries and breads off of trays and sat them on the kitchen table for the dinosaur digimon, who readily dug in.

Takato sweat dropped as he watched an innocent doughnut meet its demise by BlackGuilmon's mouth. "Farewell my jelly-filled friend, I knew ye well." Takato saluted the unfortunate pastry.

After he was done, BlackGuilmon joined his Tamer on the couch and watched TV until Takato broke the silence.

"So, where were you these past couple years?" Takato asked.

"I was deleted because my body couldn't handle the strain caused by the awakening of the Hazard. But I was reformatted by the Sovereigns because the digital world would need us."

"So, they plan on using me? After what they did to me, I should let them take care of it themselves." Takato growled.

BlackGuilmon looked at him in shock. "Has my deletion changed you that much?"

Takato grew sad. "No. Not entirely, anyway. It was the others, the ones I once called friends. Megidramon was right, I was nothing but a tool to them, someone to save their asses when they couldn't handle something."

"Megidramon?! He has returned to this world?!." Takato stared at his digimon puzzled.

"I don't know, maybe."

"If he appeared for you, then you must have earned his respect."

"He said that I was his Tamer."

"He must mean you're the Tamer of the Hazard, you alone control the most destructive force the digital world has ever known, use that power wisely, young Takato." Takato sweat dropped.

"Azulongmon?"

"How did you know?" Azulongmon's voice came out of BlackGuilmon mouth, the dinosaur's eyes were glazed over looked like he was in a trance.

"Guilmon would never call me 'young', since he knows I'm older than he is. What do you want?"

"I told you, the other Sovereigns and I have a feeling that the Digital World will need you one day."

"Why should I help you? When I needed your help you refused to do anything! So why should I care about you?!" Takato snarled.

"...I'm sorry about that, I truly am, but we had to give your partner back to you."

"Why?"

"Megidramon. He threatened to destroy the digital world if we didn't."

"...Why?"

"I believe that he's grown quiet attached to you, which is only natural, he IS your partner."

"WHAT?!"

"He and Guilmon were the same entity in body, but Megidramon was a part of both your and Guilmon's shared subconscious. You two hold a greater bond than any I've ever seen before, and somehow you both had Megidramon as the darker side of your personalities. Tell me, what did he tell you in your dream?"

"He said that I was worthy of his power and that I had his blessing."

"Hm?! He gave you his power?" Takato nodded. "Then he must really respect you, but this is wonderful news! This means that Megidramon is no more, at least not in mind. You will be able to digivolve with BlackGuilmon to that form without any side effects as long as you don't do it out of anger. You are now in complete control of the Digital Hazard, young one."

"But I no longer have a D-Arc."

"Not to worry, we were saving this for another time, but I think now is that time." BlackGuilmon's claw reached out and touched Takato's watch.

The moment the claw made contact there was an explosion of red light.

"Argh!" Takato yelped as he covered his eyes. And you thought camera flashes were bad!

The light died down and Takato was able to see again. He looked down at his watch and gasped. It wasn't a watch anymore. It was now a black and red gauntlet that went from his hand to his elbow. It had a digital screen where the face of the watch once was, and the front of it was a fingerless glove with a Hazard insignia on the back of the hand. The black colouring with red bands and markings reminded Takato of the colour schemes of Guilmon and his Digivolutions. The device gave off a dull red glow from the pulsing red "veins" that ran throughout the device.

"What the hell is this thing?" Takato asked in bewilderment, poking it experimentally.

"That, young Tamer, is the Omegavice. It has the ability to scan cards like your D-Arc, but it take things a step futher. It can scan more that one card at once, you can control more than one digimon at a time, and, once you unlock enough of the Hazard's power, you will be able to transform into a digimon." Azulongmon explained.

Takato's eyes widened, transforming into a digimon? That's unheard of! "What kind of digimon?"

"No one knows, the Omegavice has never been given to anyone else before. You already created a digimon and its entire evolutionary line, why not draw something and see what happens?"

"I guess I could try."

"It couldn't hurt. I can't stay in contact with you any longer, it's a considerable drain on my power. Farewell, young Takato, I wish you luck in regaining your former glory." BlackGuilmon seemed to snap out of his daze and looked around wildly, then turned to his Tamer.

"Takatomon, I'm hungry again." Takato sweat dropped.

"Sure, boy, there's some more bread on the trays." with that BlackGuilmon ran to the kitchen.

Takato began to mess with the device on his arm, trying to figure out how it worked.

"On?" Nothing. "Turn on?" Nada. "Activate?" The screen flicked on, showing a digital readout of the time and current temperature.

"Hello, Takato Matsuki. I am the Omegavice, how my I help you?"a female robotic voice said, startling Takato slightly.

"Um, hello to you, too?"

"Good Evening, Tamer."

"Man, I wish this thing came with instructions." the Omegavice beeped.

"Instruction manual available. Would you like to proceed? Yes/No"

"Yes?"

A holographic display came out of the screen and a projection of an instruction booklet floated in front of Takato.

"Cool. But I don't want to read all of that." the device beeped again.

"Oral explanation available. Would you like to proceed? Yes/No"

"You bet."

"Invalid command." Takato sweat dropped.

'I hate the damn robot voice!' Takato thought, then the Omegavice beeped again.

"Human personality simulator available. Would you like to proceed? Yes/No"Takato was shocked, this thing could read his thoughts!

"You can read my mind?"

"Affirmative. I have the ability to carry out non-verbal commands, as I am linked directly to your brain."

Takato grinned. "Nice. And yes on the personality thing."

"As you wish. Searching Tamer's memory for familiar personalities...236 personalities found. Would you like a demonstration of each? Yes/No"

Takato face faulted. "This might take a while."

"13.5 hours, to be exact."

"Great. Please continue."

"As you wish. First subject: Jeri Kouto."

'NO!' Takato mentally shouted, so as not to alert BlackGuilmon.

"Next subject: Rika Nonaka."

""I don't think I would like you insulting me all the time, so next.""

"Next subject: Renamon."

"Next."

"Next subject: Henry Wong."

"I don't want you having a guy's personality or voice."

"Eliminating male personalities from list...erasure complete. Next subject: Mie Matsuki."

"The last thing I want is to hear my mother's voice everyday. No family members either."

"Eliminating family member personalities...erasure complete. Next subject: LadyDevimon."

"No, no evil people!"

"Eliminating 'evil' personalities...erasure complete. Next subject: Alice McCoy."

"That's almost the same as having no personality."

"Next subject: Lillymon."

"She was a little too hyperactive."

"Next Subject: Angewomon."

"She was nice, caring, and pretty damn hot! She's perfect!"

"Simulating Angewomon personality...complete." the angelic voice of Angewomon came out instead of the monotonous robot voice. "How's this?"

Takato thought for a minute. "You know what, go back to LadyDevimon."

"As you wish...complete."the low seductive voice of the fallen angel digimon replaced Angewomon's. It held a kind of malice in it that made Takato cringe, but made 'Takato Jr.' spring to life. "How's this?"

"Now combine the two. Have LadyDevimon's low sexy tone, but with Angewomon's cheerful, caring tone mixed in."

"As you wish...complete."this time Takato got a full hard-on. "How's this?"

"It gave me a boner, so it's all good!" Takato laughed.

"...Eww. That was quite disturbing."the Omegavice now sounded like a real person.

Takato laughed. "It was meant to be! Anyway, Azulongmon said something about me being able to turn into a digimon when I unlocked enough of the Hazards power, what did he mean?"

"I could pull up the statistics if you want."

"Sure."

"Invalid command."

"Dimmitt!"

"Hahahaha! Just kidding!"

Takato sweat dropped. "...You're mean...I like you."

"Yay! Anyway, here are the readouts.

Tamer: Takato Matsuki

Power Level: 1

Attack Power: 170

Defensive Power: 90

Speed: 110

Health Points: 670

Hazard Level: 1

EXP: 3000

Partner: BlackGuilmon

Level: Rookie

Type: Dragon

Attribute: Virus

Element: Fire

Pyro Sphere: 420

Rock Breaker: 320

Health Points: 1250

Defensive Power: 370

Speed: 105

Hazard Level: 3

EXP: 600,000"the Omegavice finished the readouts.

"Wow, I'm pretty strong." Takato said.

"Actually, by digimon terms you're about as strong as a medium level Rookie. But by human standards you have almost superhuman power, since an average human would only have a 60 in attack and defence power."

"...Yes." Takato adopted an almost evil grin.

"But you'd need an Attack Power of at least 530 to throw a car for any significant distance. You might be able to flip one over with a lot of effort though."

"You know what...whatever your name is, you sure know how to rain on a guy's parade."

"You're the one who made me part LadyDevimon. And my name is Omegavice, unless you want to give me a new one."

"Really? Well what would you like?" Takato asked.

"If you choose it, I'm sure I'll like it."

"I'm so glad I chose Angewomon for part of your personality. How about... 'Stella'?"

"Hm? The name of your deceased cousin? Are you sure about this?" the device sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Takato whispered, remembering his cousin who died from a terminal illness.

"Very well, I would be honoured to have her name, I know how much you loved her."

"Well, I guess your name is 'Stella', from now on."

"I will carry it with pride."

"Thank you." Takato smiled.

"No, thank you."

Takato wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, so he missed to large black bipedal lizard that was sitting next to him.

"Takatomon, who're you talking to?"

"Whaaaaa!" Takato jumped into the air and smashed his head on the ceiling. "OW!" Takato looked up as he landed, the ceiling was at least ten feet up! "Whoa." was all he could say.

"I didn't know Takatomon could jump that high." BlackGuilmon said.

"I shouldn't be able to...At least not that easily"

"Remember that you have enhanced strength now?"Stella spoke up. BlackGuilmon looked over to the device on his Tamer's right arm and sniffed it.

"Takatomon, what's this thing?" he asked curiously.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a 'mon'." Takato sighed.

"Actually, now that's not to far from the truth, you are part digimon now." Stella said.

"WHAT?!" Takato shouted.

"You're part digimon now. Part Megidramon to be exact. You now have to ability to fight digimon, but you can also be deleted/killed, so I wouldn't advise it at your current level." Stella explained.

"So, weird watch thing, Takato is really 'Takatomonnow?" BlackGuilmon asked.

"My name is Stella, pleased to meet you! I'd shake your hand, but you know."

"Hi, I'm BlackGuilmon!" the black and red dinosaur greeted.

Takato could've sworn he saw Stella sweat drop, even though it was impossible.

"Yes, I know that. I'm also known as the Omegavice."

"I'm only BlackGuilmon...well I used to be Guilmon, but I can't really remember anything before that."

Takato sweat dropped, but smiled nonetheless, happy that BlackGuilmon remembered nothing of the monster that Takato had made him into. BlackGuilmon started to sniff the air like a dog, then his eyes turned viral and he growled.

"Let me guess, a Wild One?" Takato picked his cards and his deck holder up off of the coffee table and clipped the holder to his belt, BlackGuilmon just nodded. "I guess it's time to test you out, Stella."

"Let's roll, T."Takato laughed.

"'T'?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I like it. Saves time." Takato chuckled as he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door with his digimon.

Takato had rarely felt anything like this, he was moving faster than any other human on the planet could; well over 30mph! BlackGuilmon was right by his side, his speed stat only 5 points lower than Takato's. BlackGuilmon suddenly veered right, into a playground that was shrouded in mist.

"I assume this is the place." Takato said sarcastically. "Hey B.G., any idea what kind of digimon it is?" Takato asked his growling friend.

"No, but it's strong, maybe Ultimate level, and it's a virus." BlackGuilmon's growls grew louder.

"Dimmitt, that's no good." He looked at the Omegavice. "Stella, could you-"

"Already scanning...complete.

SkullGreymon

Level: Ultimate

Type: Zombie

Attribute: Virus

Element: Darkness/Earth

Dark Shot: 1200

Double Dark Shot: 1750

Viral Breath: 980

Health Points: 8970

Defensive Power: 940

Speed: 310

EXP: 560,400"

"Oh shit. Our first day back as a team, and we have to fight one of the strongest Ultimate-level digimon in existence!" Takato shouted, not really caring about keeping his voice down.

"GRRRAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" an earth-shattering roar announced the presence of the massive skeletal digimon as it stomped through the digital field and out of the fog.

"Oh damn!" Takato yelled as he and BlackGuilmon dodged the huge foot of SkullGreymon as it tried to stomp them.

"Takatomon! I need to Digivolve, NOW!" BlackGuilmon said, barely avoiding a swipe from SkullGreymon's massive hand.

Takato began to reach for his deck, but Stella beeped.

"Digivolution card selected, scan?"

"YES!" Takato shouted and the card he wanted teleported from his deck to his right hand. "Oh, I love you, Stella!"

"Aww, that's sweet."

"DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTVATE!" Takato slashed the card through the scanner on the side of the Omegavice.

"Digivolution activate."

BlackGuilmon was encased in a crimson light with streaks of black running through it.

"BLACKGUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." BlackGuilmon was stripped of his old data and refitted with new data. His body grew more massive and his growls more menacing. "BLACKGROWLMON!" the dome of light exploded in a wave a heat, and in BlackGuilmon's place was a giant black dragon/dinosaur with red markings. And he looked pissed.

SkullGreymon wasn't deterred by the Digivolution, if anything he was even more pumped at the prospect of a real challenge.

Takato looked down as Stella beeped.

"Levels gained!

Takato Matsuki

Power Level: 1

Attack Power: 190

Defensive Power: 100

Speed: 115

Health Points: 680

Hazard Level: 1.5

EXP: 4500

BlackGrowlmon

Level: Champion

Type: Dragon

Attribute: Virus

Element: Fire

Exhaust Flame: 1600

Plasma Blade: 1000

Dragon Slash: 960

Health Points: 7500

Defensive Power: 870

Speed: 430

Hazard Level: 3

EXP: 750,000"

"Awesome, he's even more powerful than the normal Growlmon!" Takato cheered.

"And also more unpredictable, but you should be able to handle that."

"Of course. Okay, BlackGrowlmon, let's show him that we haven't lost a step!" BlackGrowlmon nodded and turned his attention back to the viral Ultimate in front of him.

Of course, SkullGreymon was still larger, by way of his level and power. But BlackGrowlmon was the first digimon SkullGreymon had fought that was even close to his size. Normally, Growlmon would have only been a little more than half SkullGreymon's size, but since BlackGrowlmon was more powerful he was bigger, about two-thirds the Ultimate's size. But that didn't stop SkullGreymon from trying to bat him aside.

"Look out!" Takato yelled as the huge bony hand swung at BlackGrowlmon's head. He jumped back at the last second in a surprising display of speed for something his size.

"EXHAUST FLAME!" a torrent of fire shot out of BlackGrowlmon's mouth, hitting SkullGreymon full force and making him roar in pain.

"Takatomon," BlackGrowlmon said in his deeper not-so-innocent voice, "the others are coming."

Takato cursed. "Then we have to finish this fast." he looked down at Stella. "Could you please?"

"Sure thing! ...Power card selected."the card appeared in Takato's hand.

"DIGI-MODIFY! POWER ACTIVATE!" Takato slashed the card and Stella beeped.

"BlackGrowlmon

Exhaust Flame: 2100

Plasma Blade: 1500

Dragon Slash: 1460"Stella told Takato of the card's effect on BlackGrowlmon.

"EXHAUST FLAME!" BlackGrowlmon fired another attack, this one hitting SkullGreymon's arm.

SkullGreymon cried out in pain as its arm faded in and out of existance.

Takato saw an opportunity to weaken the Ultimate even further. "BlackGrowlmon, attack his right arm again!" the Champion nodded and the blades on his forearms began to glow.

BlackGrowlmon jumped forward and roared. "PLASMA BLADE!" the attack severed SkullGreymon's arm and it exploded into data, which BlackGrowlmon absorbed.

SkullGreymon's arm may have been gone, but he was by no means out of the battle. "DARK SHOT!" he roared. The fish-like missile launched from its back and exploded with tremendous force when it impacted BlackGrowlmon.

"BlackGrowlmon!" Takato screamed. "Dimmitt, I need a card!"

"Would a 'Viral Boost Chip' work for you?" Stella asked.

Takato grinned. "I always thought that I'd be afraid of smart machines. I need to lay off the Terminator movies." the aforementioned card appeared in Takato's hand.

"DIGI-MODIFY! VIRAL BOOST CHIP ACTIVATE!" Takato slashed the card and Stella beeped again.

"BlackGrowlmon

Exhaust Flame: 2500

Plasma Blade: 1900

Dragon Slash: 1860

Health Points: 8500

Defensive Power: 1000

Speed: 650"

"Alright, BlackGrowlmon, just a few more attacks and we should beat him!" BlackGrowlmon only nodded at he held back a wounded SkullGreymon that was trying to bite him.

"DRAGON SLASH!" BlackGrowlmon's claws lit up for his attack, which was really a super powered "Rock Breaker". The attack hit SkullGreymon right in the chest, breaking some of the ribs surrounding its strange orange heart.

Takato saw this and knew exactly what it was. "BlackGrowlmon, that orange thing is its weak spot! Attack it and we should win!"

BlackGrowlmon didn't need to be told twice, he charged up for a full power attack. "EXHAUST FLAME!" the stream of fire hit the heart dead-on and SkullGreymon roared in pain and rage as it exploded into data.

"Yeah!" Takato pumped his fist into the air happily while BlackGrowlmon loaded the data. He didn't notice some of the data coming over to him and being absorbed by his body.

Stella began beeping again.

"Levels Gained!

Takato Matsuki

Power Level: 2

Attack Power: 220

Defensive Power: 130

Speed: 130

Health Points: 750

Hazard Level: 2

EXP: 8550

BlackGuilmon

Pyro Sphere: 500

Rock Breaker: 400

Health Points: 1650

Defensive Power: 440

Speed: 120

Hazard Level: 4

EXP: 1,000,000" Stella finished.

"Sweet! One step closer to throwing cars!" Takato cheered.

BlackGuilmon sweat dropped, and a picture of a sweat drop appeared on Stella's screen.

"You're crazy T." Stella said which cause Takato to look at her

"I think I'm going to like you." He said with a wide grin which caused Stella to giggle. She new she was gong to LOVE the enemy that was coming.

Me: Well chapter 2 done which means one step closer to originality!

See Ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: RUUUUUUUNNNNNNN

Me: Yes finally the start of chapter 3. Well let's get this party started!

"Bla"= Talking

"BLA"= Shouting

'Bla'= Thinking

"Bla"= Stella talking

'Bla'= Stella talking to Takato through mind link.

The Hazard Tamer

Stella beeped again and a hologram of a detailed 3-D map of Shinjuku can up. It showed Takato's location as a dark red dot with his name over it, and BlackGuilmon's as a black one with his name over it. But what drew there attention was the multiple, coloured dots coming towards them from two different directions.

"Um, Stella?"

"The blue one is the Tamer, Rika Nonaka, the yellow one is her partner, Renamon. The green one is the Tamer, Henry Wong, and Terriermon must be riding on his head, because there's no dot for him. The white one is Tamer, Ryo Akiyama, and the gray one is Cyberdramon, hence the larger size of his dot. The orange one is Tamer, Hirokazu Shiota, and the rust coloured one is Guardromon. The aquamarine one is Kenta Kitagawa, and the pink one is MarineAngemon." Stella explained.

Takato noticed that the fog had long ago lifted and no longer concealed them. "Oh fuck, I do NOT feel like dealing with them." he hissed.

"There is an alleyway behind you that will take you to the street next to your home, there aren't any readings coming from that direction."

"Thank you!" Takato's mood instantly brightened as he and BlackGuilmon bolted into the alley that Stella had told them about.

Just as he disappeared down the alleyway, Cyberdramon touched down and Ryo hopped off of his shoulders.

Ryo looked around, confused. "There was a strong reading coming from here, I'm sure of it." Cyberdramon just growled, angered at his missed opportunity to fight a strong opponent.

The other Tamers showed up soon enough, two of them out of breath from the run.

"So," Kazu panted, "I guess...we missed it."

"Yep." Ryo said, then all of the D-Arcs beeped.

"What the hell?" Rika muttered as she took hers out and stared at it.

There were readings of a strong digimon within the vicinity, but it was headed away from them along with another dot, but it was weaker than the first. Both dots stopped and then disappeared.

"Do we follow it?" Kenta asked. He usually didn't fight Wild Ones, and MarineAngemon provided support for the others whenever he did participate in battle. Despite the fact that she was a Mega, MarineAngemon didn't like to fight unless a particularly malicious digimon bioemerged, then it was impossible to hold her back. Because of these facts, he wasn't very familiar with the whole team dynamic, if you could call it that.

"Of course." Terriermon said from his perch on his Tamer's shoulder. "We always rush headfirst into situations without any idea what's going on!" everyone sweat dropped.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled.

"You did that when Takato was your leader, but now you're with me, and I say we investigate." Ryo proclaimed. He always saw himself as the leader after the Megidramon incident, but Henry and Rika never really paid him any mind.

In truth, Takato was a much better leader than Ryo, mainly because of the fact that Ryo had no real grasp of teamwork since he had been on his own most of the time. This was also the reason Rika never took the position. But few were willing to admit that the former gogglehead was better, mainly because most of them didn't like him anymore, and Jeri damn near hated the boy.

"Let's go." Ryo began walking, his "faithful servants" following him.

Rika grumbled something, but still followed, her curiosity getting the better of her. Henry just sighed and hoped that whatever they were following was friendly.

'Yeah right.' Henry thought. 'There haven't been any friendly digimon ever since that Lillymon came through.'

"Hey Henry, I have a bad feeling about this." Terriermon said. Henry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, like a weird sense of foreboding, or something. It just doesn't feel right."

"You think we should tell the others?"

"No, if we noticed it, then they most likely have, too. They'd be on guard anyway, especially Rika and Renamon. I don't think they ever let their guard down."

"Yeah, I bet they both could sleep fight!" Terriermon joked with a snicker.

"Terriermon." Henry chuckled.

The Tamers were following their "leader", almost blindly, at least some of them, and didn't bother to check out their location. Only Henry and Rika noticed that the area was familiar.

"Hey, Brainier," Rika got Henry's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this the area Gogglehead lives in?"

Henry looked around for a moment before answering. "Yes, it is." the feeling of foreboding came back full force, sending an odd chill up his spine.

'Something's definitely not right about this.' Henry thought.

The Tamers kept walking until they reached their destination.

"Well, here we are." Ryo said as he stopped in front of a strangely familiar building.

Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon were the only ones to look up at the sign atop the entrance.

'Matsuki Bakery.' they all mentally groaned. It was late and Takato was sure to be sleeping, which Ryo and his "followers" didn't care about. They might even go so far as to blow the door down to get at the digimon apparently hiding inside, or just to piss him off.

Rika and Henry really didn't want to deal with Takato right now. He was sure to be irritable at this time, not that he wasn't always irritable. But, quite frankly, Takato scared them now. He was well known as a master martial artist, winning several tournaments. He was also known for carrying multiple knives with him where ever he went, and, according to one kid who got into a fight with him, he was borderline psychopathic and prone to acts of excessive brutality.

Apparently, Ryo had decided not to look up and knocked on the door. "Hello?! Is anyone home?!" he yelled, surely waking whoever lived there.

(Inside)

Takato had nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard someone knocking at his door.

"Who the hell...?" he asked himself.

'It's the Tamers and their digimon. They must have followed you and BlackGuilmon's digital signals.'

'Great, just great. Should I just wait here and pretend I'm not home?'

'I'll mask your signals now...done. Now they shouldn't be able to get a reading off of you or BlackGuilmon.'

'Thank you!'

"Hello?! Is anyone home?!" Takato heard whoever it was outside yell as the knocking got more persistent.

'Who in God's name is...wait, I know that voice...Akiyama.' Takato began to growl like an animal, his eyes began to glow red and became slitted, almost like Guilmon in his viral state. He clenched his fist hard, making his fingernails dig into his palms.

'Calm down, Takato. If you get mad your power increases and your digital signature become harder to hide. I know you don't like them...at all, but they think they have a legitimate reason for being here. They know something is up, and I wouldn't put it past Ryo to have the digimon blow down the door.'

Takato calmed himself, his eyes stopped glowing and returned to their normal crimson shade. He put on the emotionless mask that he always wore when he talked to the Tamers. He noticed that is unnerved them when accompanied by a monotonous voice, which meant it got him out of conversations faster. He also liked to see them squirm under his cold, calculating gaze.

Takato turned to the kitchen and BlackGuilmon poked his head out, growling slightly. "Stay there and don't make a sound. Do not come out unless I say so." BlackGuilmon nodded and went back around the corner.

Takato walked up to the door and grabbed the knob. 'Showtime!' he thought with a small grin. There was a bright red flash and the Omegavice reformed into a black and red digital wristwatch.

(Back outside)

"I don't think anyone's home." Kenta said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Rika growled, angry because she was basically dragged here for no reason, even though she willingly followed along.

Ryo was about to shout again when he heard the doorknob click and move. The door slowly swung inward and the owner of the house stepped into view.

"What the hell do you want, Akiyama?" Takato asked monotonously, putting an almost unnoticeable hiss on "you" and "Akiyama".

Ryo scowled at his former friend. "This is your place?" he asked.

Takato had to resist the urge to smack the scarf-wearing bastard with a dictionary and pointed up. Ryo followed the finger to the rather large sign on top of the doorway.

"Dumbass." Takato said, quickly putting up another finger before putting his hand down. The motion was so fast that only Renamon and Rika caught it, and almost snickered, but remembered that the gesture was most likely directed at all of them.

Ryo snapped his head back down and glared at Takato. "What was that?!" he grabbed the larger boy by his shirt and tried to pull him towards himself, but only succeeded in pulling himself towards Takato, the latter not moving at all.

Suddenly there was a soft patting sound and Ryo felt something up against his crotch. He looked down and panicked went he saw a large, and quite shiny combat knife being lightly tapped against his jeans by Takato.

"I could kill you in twenty-seven ways before you even knew I moved, so try something like that again. I dare you." Ryo let go and Takato shoved him back, sheathing his knife. He looked at the others. "I'll only ask you once more, what the fuck do you want at..." Takato looked at the strange red and black watch on his right wrist, "10:34PM?"

'Wow, is it really that late?" Henry thought. 'My mom's gonna kill me.'

"Your mom's gonna kill you, Henry." Terriermon voiced Henry's thoughts...in his own way.

"Terriermon." Henry growled.

Takato was a patient person, but the Tamers showing up a ruining his day was seriously vexing him. The veins in his forehead and neck were starting to bulge out and he was beginning to shake with barely restrained rage.

Renamon noticed this and whispered to her Tamer. "I think it might be a good idea to leave."

Rika was also watching Takato and nodded her agreement.

"Yes, I think you should leave also. I've got a headache and I'm in a really bad mood." Takato's right eye began to twitch.

Kazu seemed to be the only one dumb enough to speak up. "We really don't care about your moods, creep show, we followed a digimon signal here and we have to search this place. We'll do it with, or without, your permission."

Takato just arched an eyebrow when Kazu stepped forward, then punched him in the face. Takato had apparently forgotten about his enhanced strength and Kazu was sent flying ten feet away into the street, landing unconscious.

'...Oops.'

'Oops? Oops?! You could've killed him!' Stella screamed into Takato's mind.

'You make that sound like a bad thing.'

'...You have some things you need to work out. Preferably with a therapist.'

'...Well it all started when I was-'

'Not me!'

Takato turned and began walking away from the door, leaving the Tamers to tend to Kazu.

"Takato, what the hell?!" Henry shouted.

"Where are you going?" asked Terriermon, trying not to laugh.

"...To get my shotgun." Takato replied flatly.

The Tamer's eyes widened in fear. "Um, sorry to bother you, Takato, we'll be on our way now, right guys?" Terriermon said nervously.

Henry didn't wait for then to reply. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to keep my brain inside my skull! Guardromon, get Kazu and go home, everyone else...SCATTER!" Henry suddenly shouted when he saw Takato standing in the doorway with a machete and a shotgun and wearing a hockey mask.

Everyone instantly ran for their lives, leaving Takato nearly in tears from held-in laughter.

"Aww, I don't get you use my Boom stick." Takato pouted.

"...Serious issues."

Takato smirked and turned back to his house, only to see someone had turned off the lights.

"Hm?" Takato sat down his shotgun and machete.

Takato heard a girlish giggle and took off his mask, which was one of the worst things he could have done. Because as soon as he did he was assaulted with one of the most devious inventions ever created by mankind...

"ESKIMO KISSES!"

Me: YES NUMBER 3 (Which I think is one of the funniest) IS FINISHED!

Well See Ya Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Calamon and Liimon: THE ultimute anoice

Me: Chapter 4 is here.

"Bla"= Talking

"BLA"= Shouting

'Bla'= Thinking

"Bla"= Stella talking

'Bla'= Stella thinking

"BLA"= Digivolution/ Digi-Modify

The Hazard Tamer

"AHHH!" Takato screamed as he backpeddaled furiously, which ended with him falling over the couch.

"Wee! That was fun, let's do it again!"

"...Calumon...?" Takato asked from his position of the floor.

"That's me!" the small white digimon said happily.

Takato arose from the floor and glared at the creampuff. "Don't EVER do that to me again."

Calumon's ears retracted and his eyes started to tear up. "Are you m-mad at me?" he stuttered slightly, like a child that was about to cry.

Takato's eye started to twitch. 'No...must...resist...the evil!' that's right, Calumon was using his secret weapon: the Umbearable Puppy dog Eyes!(Now with real tears!) Not even Rika could stand up to these.

Yes, Calumon was cute and he knew exactly how to use that to his advantage. You can't just fly around latching yourself to people's faces without having a way out of a possible ass-kicking.

Finally, even Takato had to give in. "Just...don't do that again...it's embarrassing."

'SCORE!' Calumon started dancing around in his mind, accompanied by a doughnut with legs and a rabbit holding a container full of gasoline and a lighter.

"Silly rabbit..." he said out loud, drawing Takato's attention.

"What?"

Calumon shook his head and stared at Takato. "Why are Eskimo kisses embarrassing?" the digimon cocked his head to the side cutely.

"To a guy, they just are...and it's creepy." Takato crossed his arms.

"But so are you." Takato sweat dropped.

Takato could hear Stella giggle in his head. 'Shut...up.'

'I didn't say a word.'

"And how, pray tell, am I creepy?" he knew he was creepy, but he liked hearing it from other people.

"I don't know, I heard this girl by your school say that you were creepy. I think her friend called her 'Rei'." Calumon said while nibbling on a doughnut that he brought from...somewhere.

Takato narrowed his eyes. "I know where she lives..." he said to himself, drawing a mental map.

"You're hot, too." Calumon said out of nowhere, now finished with his doughnut.

The digimon looked over to Takato, only to find said teen on the other side of the room backed up against the wall, staring at him like had had grown another head.

"What?"

"'What?' YOU DO NOT SAY THAT, OR ANYTHING LIKE IT, TO ANOTHER GUY! EVER!" Takato was slowly inching towards the steps, wanting to put as much distance between him and the Rookie as possible.

Takato, once again, heard the girlish giggle from just before Calumon "attacked" him.

"Alright, who else is here besides you?" Takato was suddenly behind Calumon.

"What do you mean? You're here too!" Takato facefaulted.

"Not what a meant...and where do you keep getting those doughnuts?" Takato pointed at the new doughnut that was now being devoured by the pint-sized digimon.

Calumon looked at the doughnut, then at Takato. "The Doughnut Fairy gives them to me!" Takato sweat dropped.

"'Doughnut Fairy?"

"Yeah, the nice Lillymon that gives me doughnuts for telling her how to get into your house!" Takato's eyes widened in horror.

"L-Lillymon?!" Takato started to look around frantically. 'Oh no, not her!'

'What's so bad about a Lillymon?' Stella asked, not understanding the Tamer's reaction to the digimon's name.

'She's been after me for weeks now!'

'Why?'

'Oh come on, we both know I'm a sexy beast.' Takato smiled rather proud of his statement and at the same time thought/ now it was true.

'...Okay...'

Takato heard another giggle from behind him. He whipped his head around a full 180 degrees like an owl.

"Hoo..." Takato's eyes were unnaturally wide as he scanned the area, but only found Calumon playing around with a lighter and a can of hairspray.(A/N: Don't do this at home kids. It is dangerous and your Mummy and Daddy will get very angry at you. HAHAHAHAHAHA)

"Nice owl impression." Calumon commented, the lighter and hairspray disappearing behind his back.

"No, I meant who was that." Takato said, grabbing his head and turning it back around with a sickening crunch, only to stare into a pair of big black eyes.

"TAKATO!" Lillymon squealed as she glomped the helpless boy.

Lillymon began to nuzzle Takato's chest, breathing in deeply.

Calumon screamed. "Hey, how come she get's to do Eskimo kisses and I don't?!"

Takato got a fearful look in his eyes as Lillymon tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm, Eskimo kisses huh?" she grinned evilly and looked over to Calumon.

Calumon grinned as well and nodded while extending his ears and hovering. They both turned to a panicking Takato.

"What are you doing?" he asked shakily.

"ESKIMO KISSES!" both digimon shouted in unison as they nuzzled Takato face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Takato shrieked as he bolted from Lillymon's grasp and hid behind the couch, leaving both digimon laughing their asses off.

Takato quickly realized that he stood no real chance of peace with the two digimon in the same room. So, to avoid another double-team, he had to get one of them to leave, and Lillymon wouldn't go unless he did as well.

"Hey Calumon, I'll let you raid the kitchen if you promise not to bother me for the rest of the night." Calumon instantly bolted into the kitchen screaming about creampuffs.

Takato sweat dropped, then realised that he wasn't watching Lillymon and he was alone with her. Just as he thought of it, he was tackled from the side. The air was knocked from his lungs as something landed on his chest and sat there.

"Oh, Takato, you naughty boy." Lillymon said seductively. Takato honestly hadn't known that her voice could get that low, he assumed it was always high pitched. "Making the kids leave the room while Mommy and Daddy play." she began to lean over, her lips getting closer and closer to Takato's and connected there lips loving the taste and pulling him in closer. Takato was still in shock but before he could try to push her away…

There was a loud bang of metal hitting the floor in the kitchen causing Lillymon to 1) Pull away and 2) Scream a little snuggling into Takato's chest.

"Owww!" came the child-like voice of BlackGuilmon.

"AHHHHH!" came the terrified scream of Calumon.

A shrieking white blur latched itself to the side of Takato's head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Takato asked the shivering digimon.

"G-G-G-GUILMON ZOMBIE!" Calumon stuttered/screamed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Guilmon's back!" Takato said cheerfully. "Now get off of my face." he deadpanned. Calumon dropped to the floor, still in shock.

BlackGuilmon came into the room rubbing a large bump on his head. "Takatomon, a bread tray hit me on the head while I was sleeping, then Calumon flew away." he whined

Calumon suddenly jumped up and flew at BlackGuilmon. "Guilmon!" he exclaimed happily.

"Calumon!" BlackGuilmon yelled back just as happily. Calumon seemed to forget all about his fear, and BlackGuilmon, his pain.

Lillymon turned to Takato with a puzzled expression. "Wha?"

Takato turned back to her and smiled. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

(An Hour Later)

"And that's when Calumon went Facehugger on me." Takato finished explaining Guilmon's resurrection, to which Calumon paid no real attention to besides Guilmon's new name.

"So, you're a Tamer again?" Lillymon asked.

Takato nodded. "Yep."

"Does that mean that you'll be joining the others again?" Lillymon said with a hint of sadness, she had known of Takato's crush on Rika.

Takato scowled. "Hell no! I wouldn't go back to those pricks if they paid me." Lillymon instantly brightened.

"Really?!" she asked a little too happily for Takato's taste.

Takato just nodded and watched BlackGuilmon and Calumon play, but he noticed something was amiss, or, more accurately, someone.

"Hm, where did Calumon go?" BlackGuilmon shrugged.

"Hey Takato." Calumon's voice came from Takato's right.

"Yeah Calumo-!" Takato froze when he saw the little digimon holding his discarded shotgun.

"What does this do?" Calumon asked, looking directly at the trigger.

Takato began to panic. "Um, it's nothing, it does nothing! It's just a prop, it's fake, so put it down and step away from it." Takato spoke with a slight edge to his voice, while Lillymon just hid behind the couch.

"But I-!" BANG! Calumon put a little too much pressure on the gun's trigger. The kick on the gun made his fly back multiple feet into a wall.

Takato ducked instantly, saving himself from a lethal haircut. "SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled.

"I really hope no one heard that." Stella said.

"You said it." Lillymon replied.

Takato looked at her. "Said what?"

Lillymon looked back. "You didn't say.'I really hope no one heard that.'?"

Takato shook his head. "That was Stella." Takato pointed at his wristwatch.

"Hiya!" Stella greeted.

"Ah. Hello to you too." Lillymon smiled.

BlackGuilmon walked over to the still smoking shotgun on the floor and sniffed it.

Takato saw this and started to worry. "No, BlackGuilmon! Don't mess with it, just give it to me." Takato told his digimon.

"Okay, Takatomon, here you go!" BlackGuilmon picked the gun up and tossed it to Takato, who barely caught it.

"Dimmitt, boy, don't do that! I tend to like keeping my head on my shoulders." Takato went to pick up his machete and his mask.

"...What's up with the machete?" Lillymon asked sweat dropping.

"What? This is the biggest one I could find." Takato went to his room to put away his "toys".

"Not what I meant..." Lillymon muttered.

Me: Well chapter 4 is done and know I have to say that this one is hilarious!

See Ya Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The beach and Samemon

Me: Chapter 5! One of the best because it has the first fight in it!

"Bla"= Talking

"BLA"= Shouting

'Bla'= Thinking

"Bla"=Stella talking

'Bla'= Stella thinking

"BLA"Digivolution/ Digi-Modify

The Hazard Tamer

part 5

BlackGuilmon and Calumon continued playing, ignoring the large hole in the wall. BlackGuilmon tossed Calumon in the air and caught him.

"Whee!" squealed the creampuff.

It had been over fifteen minutes since Takato had gone upstairs and Lillymon was getting worried.

'Maybe someone broke in a kidnapped him!' she thought frantically.

'You mean like you were planning on doing?' Lillymon's inner voice spoke up.

'Shut up! And I wasn't planning on kidnapping him...'

'Maybe not, but with the stuff you were planning on doing to him, I think he would have preferred it.'

Lillymon mentally blew a raspberry at her inner voice. 'Oh, what do you know?!'

'Every single thing that runs through your mind.' the inner voice replied evenly.

Lillymon just huffed, ending her conversation with herself. She looked over to Takato's entertainment system and found his Xbox360.

'I really shouldn't...'

'But when has THAT ever stopped you?'

The plant digimon just shrugged and turned the system on, checking out the game that was already inside.

"Oooh, Gears of War!" she squealed, then immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, staring at the ceiling and listening for footsteps from above.

(Meanwhile...)

Takato had just found a place that he could hide his machete. He remembered a while ago that he didn't normally put the massive knife in his room; he kept it in the closet on the first floor.

Takato sighed. "I guess this goes under the carpet for now." Takato peeled back the black carpet on his floor, revealing a secret compartment hidden under a false floorboard.

This compartment housed some of Takato's more...destructive toys. Moving aside an M4A1, Takato placed the machete alongside a quiver full of arrows with barbed heads.

"I think I'll need a new hiding place after a while." Takato sighed. "What to do now..."

After about ten minutes of standing there thinking, Takato finally decided to go downstairs and prayed that Calumon hadn't found any other "toys".

On the way down he heard something slightly disturbing.

"OH YEAH! No more head for you!" Takato blushed/ sweat dropped.

'What the hell?' he thought as he peered into the living room.

He sighed in relief when he saw it was just Lillymon playing Gears of War on his Xbox360. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

Lillymon turned her head to look at Takato. "Oh, hello. I hope you don't mind, I was bored." she said.

Takato looked at the screen and saw that Lillymon had just gotten a head shot in on a Grenadier, without looking!

"Um, what difficulty level are you playing at?"

"Insane." Lillymon's reply stunned Takato into silence, his jaw hanging open.

"Excuse me?" Takato finally found his voice again.

Lillymon just cut another Grenadier in half with the Lancer's chainsaw. "Yeah, it's not as hard as most people think it is."

Takato looked at her again. "You mean you've played this before?"

"How do you think I got so good?" the Ultimate looked at him like he was crazy...And blasted another Locust.

Takato just sighed. "Whatever, just keep it down. I don't want the neighbours getting any ideas." Takato turned to walk back upstairs.

Calumon turned to Takato. "Hm, where are you going?" he asked.

Takato patted his thigh, telling BlackGuilmon to follow him. "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day." Takato walked to his room, BlackGuilmon in tow.

Lillymon grinned for a second until she heard Takato's voice from upstairs. "AND I'M LOCKING MY DOOR!"

Lillymon scowled and grumbled, "So close..."

As Takato plopped onto his bed he decided to ask Stella a question that had been bugging him for a while.

'Hey Nyako.'

'Yes?'

'How high does my Hazard Level have to be for me to transform into a digimon?' Takato asked.

'Your Hazard Level has to be at four for you to get your first attack. After that new ones will come based upon what you create and the amount of EXP you have.'

'Ah, so, basically, I have to create my attacks before I can use them.'

'Right. Remember what Azulongmon said; mess around with some drawings and see what you come up with.'

Takato nodded in understanding. 'Well, I'm not really tired, so I guess I'll start now.'

He got up from his bed and went over to his drawing/homework desk. He found his favourite sketch pad and began to draw.

He drew his first form, which took the basic design of Beelzemon and modified it. The new digimon wore form-fitting black armour with spikes in various places. It wore a metallic helmet that only covered the top of his head and eyes, leaving his mouth exposed. The helmet had demon horns that curved over the top of the head and ended at the base of the helmet behind the neck. There were three small spikes on each shoulder and knee pad, and the breastplate had two crimson dragons carved into it. The digimon's boots were fairly basic, mimicking Takato's own combat boots, but each had a small spike on the back which could be extended at will, giving him a deadly axe kick. Takato gave his digimon a wicked set of claws on its hands, like Beelzemon's, and there was a large spike extending from each elbow. Takato finished the drawing with the digimon's long tail curving around its body and giving the red eyes a slight unnatural glow with a gel pen.

Takato finished and was complimented by Stella

'Nice! He looks pretty badass, can't wait to see what the other levels look like.'

'Other levels?' Takato asked confused.

'Yes, this would be considered your Rookie form.'

'What, me as I am now, or as in the drawing?'

'Both, you'll be able to use most of your attacks in your human form, but in your digimon form you'll be much stronger and have access to all your attacks. So think of like this; your Rookie level is split into two forms: one human, one digimon.' Nyako explained.

'So...as of right now I qualify as a Rookie level digimon?'

'Yup, congrats!'

Takato sweat dropped. 'Well, I guess I have more incentive to get stronger.' Takato smirked, this was going to be fun.

He looked at the drawing and realised something.

'I don't have a name for my digimon form yet.' he thought.

'Anything specific you want him to be named after?' Nyako asked.

'Hmm, well I'm giving him the power of darkness, so something to do with that.'

'Shadowmon?' Stella suggested.

Takato shook his head. 'No, too basic.'

'Abyssmon?'

'No, sounds a little too intimidating for a Rookie.'

'Nightmon?'

'Nah, again too basic.'

'Voidmon?'

'THAT'S IT!' Takato mentally shouted as he wrote down the name at the top of the picture.

'Now for attacks...' Takato mentally went through the list of darkness attacks he knew of from other digimon, eliminating what he couldn't use.

'Anything?' Stella asked after five minutes.

Takato shook his head. 'Nope...Wait a minute, Black Fury!' Takato scribbled the attack down and described it as a bolt of black lightning that was shot from the hands.

After an hour he came up with four attacks and Stella came up with two.

Dark Javelin: Forms a spear of pure dark energy that is tossed at opponents, will explode two seconds after impact unless Takato stops it.

Dark Chain: Forms a chain of dark energy that Takato controls, length is determined by the amount of energy put into the attack.

Chain Destruction: Each link of the Dark Chain that is in contact with an opponent will explode.

Consuming Void lv1: Launches a ball of dark energy that forms a miniature black hole that with suck in an opponent then implode, crushing it. If opponent is not sucked in it will explode instead.

Optic Heat: Shoots superheated energy from the eyes.

Dark side Kick: Takato spins at extremely fast speeds then ends with a vicious axe kick, capable of multiple hits.

After this Takato began to work on the stats of his digimon form, writing them down as Stella saved them to her memory banks. After he was finished, Stella recited the stats back to him.

'Digimon: Voidmon

Level: Rookie

Type: Dark Warrior

Attribute: Virus

Element: Darkness

Black Fury: 450

Dark Javelin: 370 w/explosion, 280 w/o

Dark Chain? (A/N: The attack power depends on what he does with it)

Chain Destruction? (A/N: Depends on how many chain links are in contact with the opponent)

Consuming Void I: Instant Kill/700 (A/N: Instant Kill if opponent is sucked in, 700 if it explodes)

Optic Heat: 400

Dark side Kick: 250 per hit, 420 for final

Health Points: 1750

Defensive Power: 400

Speed: 640' Nyako finished.

Takato nodded in satisfaction. 'This is good.' then he yawned. "Now time for sleep." he said drowsily.

Takato changed into his sleepwear then collapsed on his bed, BlackGuilmon already asleep under the Takato's bed on top of multiple pillows hijacked from his parents' room.

(The Next Morning)

Takato awoke with a yawn and tried to sit up, only to discover that something was holding him down. He looked to his right and saw Lillymon's large black eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning, Takato." she said like nothing was wrong.

Takato didn't even flinch, he just laid there with a blank look. "How long have you been staring at me?" he asked.

"Two hours." the digimon answered.

"Okay...Can you let me up now?"

Lillymon shook her head and hugged Takato closer, making him blush. "Nope, you're staying here with me for now."

Takato just stared at her. "What's wrong with you? You were never this...forward before."

Lillymon just shrugged. "Maybe it's because you qualify as a digimon now." she grinned evilly.

Takato's eyes widened. "You don't mean...?"

The Ultimate nodded. "Yep, you're officially mate material!" she kissed him on the forehead.

Takato began to wriggle in her grasp until he eventually got free and scooted to the other end of the bed.

Lillymon giggled. "Ohh, playing hard to get again?" she crawled on top of the teen who's face was full of shock. She than began to move her hands down his body and bring there faces closer together. Just as she was about an inch apart Takato fell backwards because of how far he was leaning to try and stay away from the ultimate.

Just as Takato was about to bolt for the door, he smelled something.

"What is that?" he asked, momentarily distracting the plant digimon.

"Hm, what's what?" she cocked her head to the side.

"That smell...It smells like...bread...!" Takato didn't get a chance to say anything else as his bed suddenly flipped over, smashing him into the wall.

BlackGuilmon's head poked through. "I...smell...Guilmon...Bread..." he said in a zombie-like way.

Lillymon hovered in the air with her wings and looked at the flipped bed. "Oh no!" she gasped, fearing her Takato was crushed.

BlackGuilmon didn't seem to notice anything though, he just Zombie Shuffled out of the door and down the stairs.

Lillymon flew over to the upturned bed and looked on with teary eyes. "Takato, are you alright?" she asked.

The bed moved slightly, then a groan was heard. "Fucking ow!" Takato said as he pushed the bed off of himself. He then shuffled over to the bathroom and shut the door.

He came back out about five seconds later fully dressed and washed up.

Lillymon just stared at him. "How in the hell?!" she asked.

Takato just looked at her. "I have my ways." he said as he went down the stairs, Lillymon just behind him.

When they got downstairs they saw BlackGuilmon and Calumon eating from a large pile of fresh bread.

Takato just stared at the pile. "The hell?" he looked at Calumon. "How did you know how to work the oven?"

The little digimon looked at him. "The instructions were on the refrigerator along with a note that said, 'I don't care how much you hate the neighbour's dog, the oven is not for cooking living things. Love Mom.'"

Takato sweat dropped. "What? I got rid of that mutt weeks ago...Never mind."

For the next two hours, Takato and the digimon sat around and did absolutely nothing but fool around and do stupid things. That was until Takato came up with something to do himself.

"Hey, you guys want to go to the beach?" he asked.

BlackGuilmon's eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm never going back there! The last time it took me two days to completely get rid of all the sand in my nose!"

"Okay, since BlackGuilmon's out, how about you, Calumon?"

Calumon looked at Takato. "I like the beach, that's where fishes with big teeth live!" he said happily, making Takato sweat drop.

"Okay, since Calumon can't go because he'll be eaten, BlackGuilmon doesn't want to go, I guess I'll go by myself then."

Lillymon glared at him. "What about me? I thought that you'd want to see me in my pink two-piece bathing suite." she huffed.

Takato turned to her. "You have to watch Calumon and BlackGuilmon."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because, without you, I know they'll destroy something. You have to be the order to their chaos. I know that sounds corny, but you have to do it."

Lillymon pouted, but agreed. "Fine, but I expect compensation for this."

Takato sighed. "Fine, tell me what you want." Takato didn't realise his mistake until it was too late.

Lillymon grinned. "Oh, you know what I want." she said suggestively and seductively, advancing on the terrified teen.

'What do I do?! I don't want to be raped!' he thought.

'Well you could just give her what she wants.' Stella said.

'But she wants to rape me!'

'Yeah, that is a problem...well good luck!'

'...I hate you.'

'Aww, I love you, too, sweetie.'

Takato then thought of something. It was risky and could backfire, but he had to try. He suddenly stepped forward and pulled Lillymon into a kiss. After he pulled back he saw that it had the desired effect, Lillymon had a blank look on her face and was staring at nothing in particular.

'Yes, score one for me!' he thought as he went up to pack what he was going to wear to the beach, then jumped out the window and ran.

(Later At The Beach)

Takato walked around looking for a place to change, then he saw a flash of something yellow. He looked into a nearby tree and saw Renamon sitting on a branch, looking right at him. He was tempted to give her the finger and walk away, but he just settled for walking away.

He looked further down the beach and saw Kazu making a fool of himself and getting his ass handed to him in a game of volleyball by some girls he recognized from school.

Apparently they recognized him and they all waved. "HEY TAKATO!" they greeted.

He waved back and smiled. "Hey girls!"

He noticed Kazu scowling at him from his place in the sand as the girls walked away. He just gave him the finger and walked away again.

As Takato continued his search for a place to change he saw the rest of the Tamers and scowled. But his scowl turned into surprise as he saw Rika in a bathing suit.

"Nice." he mumbled at the sight, then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He looked out into the ocean and squinted, but saw he didn't need to as his enhanced eyesight proved invaluable. He saw a young girl thrashing about in the water pretty far out.

'Why would a girl that young be out that far? She couldn't be more than twelve.' then he noticed that she was struggling against something, and it seemed she was being dragged away by something just beneath the surface.

'Oh shit, is that a shark?!' he began to panic, and it seemed no one else noticed the girl. "Damn." he hissed.

'Takato, something isn't right here. That shark isn't natural, at least not in this world.' Stella said.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm getting a digital reading from it.'

Takato's eyes widened. 'Ah fuck it. Time to test out these powers anyway.'

'Be careful, the reading is weak, but it could be suppressing its power because it knows the Tamers are here.' Stella advised.

'Right.' Takato nodded then ran and dove into the ocean, ignoring peoples' gasps and cries for him to stop. Apparently someone had seen the shark and knew what he was doing, but the lifeguard was nowhere to be found.

As he swam underwater Takato could tell that he was swimming faster than any human should be able to. He made it to the girl in about three minutes, but the shark was already gone.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked the terrified child, he saw that she had a boggieboard.

She just nodded and clung to him. He began to swim back with her, but he felt a current under the water, indicating that something large was moving near them just under the surface.

'Shit, it's still here!' he thought. He turned to the girl. "Do you have enough energy to make it back to shore?" he asked.

"Y-yes." she stuttered.

"Alright. Swim back to the beach, I'll take care of the shark." the girl nodded and began to paddle back towards the beach.

Takato took a deep breath then dove under the waves, only to come face to face with a large, grinning shark.

"Heh, heh, what have we here? You look like a human, but you smell like a digimon, so which are you?" the shark asked.

Takato was aware that he could talk under water, but he would just be wasting air and anything he said would be all too coherent. He pointed upwards and the shark understood and rose with him.

"So?" the beast asked.

"I'm both. The first Human/ Digimon hybrid." Takato said.

The shark's black eyes widened and its white pupils focused on him. "Well, this should be an interesting fight." it grinned, showing its razor-sharp, interlocking teeth.

"So, who are you?" Takato asked.

"My name is Samemon; the shark digimon." it said before it dove under again.

Takato took a large breath and did the same. He could see the digimon's dark blue, streamlined body circling him. He could see the rough texture of its skin and he surmised that it would be painful if he touched it while it was moving.

'Digimon: Samemon

Level: Champion

Type: Fish/Marine

Attribute: Data

Element: Water

Shark Torpedo: 450

Tail Shave: 350

Fin Razor: 430

Health Points: 2200

Defensive Power: 420

Speed: 650

EXP: 120,000' Stella finished her readout.

'Shit, I'm facing a Champion and I'm just mid Rookie level!' he cursed mentally.

He didn't have time to think of a plan. "Here I come!" growled Samemon as it surged forward with a powerful flick of its tail.

Takato flipped in the water and barely avoided getting chomped. He had to think quick, not only was he outclassed and out of his element, but he was running out of air!

"You're mine!" Samemon came out of nowhere with its mouth agape, ready to eat the poor teen.

Takato didn't even think as he reached out and held the shark's nose and bottom jaw, keeping it from biting down. But that didn't keep it from pushing him into deeper water.

'Shit!' Takato cursed. He had been right about the digimon's skin, it was hard as rock and each scale was almost as sharp as his knives. It felt like he was running his hand over a cheese grater.

His gloves protected his palms for a little while, but his finger were suffering greatly. He then felt the shark suck in water before it chuckled.

"SHARK TORPEDO!" Samemon called out its attack.

Takato felt what air he had left leave his lungs as he was forced back by the powerful explosion from the shark-shaped water missile.

'Health Points: 300

Speed: 75, environment restricting movement' Stella said sadly.

'Not really helping!' Takato screamed mentally.

Takato could see Samemon coming around for another attack. He then thought of something.

Concentrating energy into his right hand he thrusted it forward and shouted, "BLACK FURY!" he didn't really care that his voice echoed in the water.

A black lightning bolt flew from his hand and struck Samemon right in the mouth and it exploded, knocking some of its teeth out.

"GAAAHH! Damn you hybrid!" the digimon said as it swam back into the darkness to attack from a different angle.

Takato wisely used this time to quickly rise to the surface and take a large breath. He heard a collective gasp from the beach and saw that everyone was watching him.

"Great, just great." he mumbled.

(Back On The Beach)

The little girl had finally made it back and everyone crowded around her. She had told them that the man that had saved her was fighting a big shark that tried to drag her away.

Everyone turned the ocean when something causes the surface to explode in a large geyser of foamy water.

Now to the digimon Tamers. They weren't a part of the crowd but they saw the explosion and instinctively knew it was a digimon.

"Renamon!" Rika called her partner, who phased in next to her.

"Yes?"

"Can you swim?"

"Yes, but, with my fur, I would be too slow to effectively fight."

"Shit!" Rika cursed loudly.

"I'm sorry." Renamon said.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault."

Renamon nodded and looked out into the ocean, where she saw someone's head break the surface.

"Wait, someone is out there." she said.

The other looked at her. "Must be the guy those people said was fighting the shark." Henry said.

"But how is he holding his own without a digimon?!" shouted Kazu.

"Grenades maybe?" Terriermon said.

"Terriermon! This is no time to joke around!" Henry scolded.

"I'm not!"

Renamon squinted. "I think that's Takato out there." she said.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed.

"Yes, that's him, I can see his face...Damn!" Renamon hissed.

"What?" Rika asked.

"He just got pulled under." she answered grimly.

"Well, I guess we have a reason to call him CHUM-ly now." Ryo smirked, Kazu laughed and everyone else glared and scowled them.

(Back With Takato)

Takato had taken a few breaths, then he suddenly felt like a bear trap had latched onto his leg and he was pulled under before he could scream.

Samemon pulled his prey under then turned while calling out his attack. "TAIL SHAVE!" he smacked the hybrid with his tail and "shaved" the skin off of his arm, but not doing any real damage other than that.

Takato grabbed his arm as the shark swam back into the darkness.

'Come on, think! Okay, I know a lot about sharks, but this one is smart. But wait, maybe it has the same instincts as a normal shark! So if that's the case...This is going to hurt like hell, but I hope it works.' he waited for the digimon to come back around. It had used two of its three attacks, and Takato's plan was counting on it using the third.

Samemon came out of the darkness at blinding speeds, then its fins started to glow blue.

"FIN RAZOR!" it called out as it got close enough.

Takato saw it coming, but didn't move until the last second. One of the sword-like fins made a large gash in his left bicep and it was bleeding profusely, which was exactly what Takato wanted.

'Come on, come on, work! Please work!'

And work it did. See, Takato's plan consisted of his knowledge on the natural behaviour of sharks. When they smell blood, they go into a frenzy. They developed a one-track mind and don't care about anything else but eating. Takato wanted to make Samemon go into the same frenzy.

Now that Samemon smelled the blood, the intelligence that Takato had originally seen in its eyes was gone. Now it was a mindless eating machine. It didn't care about a battle, it didn't care about using attacks, it just wanted to eat its prey. Which was exactly what Takato wanted. Now Samemon would most likely charge straight at him, not thinking about what he could do.

He saw the shark coming right at him and he grinned slightly while gathering energy into his hand, forming it into a barbed spear.

'Come on, Chowder head.'

Samemon used a sudden burst of speed to get within striking range with its jaws gaping.

Takato suddenly jerked to the side and the shark couldn't follow, so it passed by, snapping at him viciously. "DARK JAVALIN!" Takato then plunged the spear into the side of the shark and made it glow so he would know where the shark was at all times.

Samemon thrashed its tail and sped away from what caused him pain. What troublesome prey.

Takato went to the surface for air once more, then dove back in, not wanting to take his eyes off of the digimon for too long. He followed the glow of his energy spear, it was slowly circling him, looking for a weakness. This shark may have been in frenzy mode, but it was still semi-intelligent.

Takato thought of something. 'Hey Stella, since I count as a digimon, can I modify myself?'

'Yes, I didn't really think of it before, but you can.'

Takato thanked whatever god was listening then imagined the card he needed, which appeared in his hands intently.

'Digi-Modify! Power Activate!' he thought. The card disappeared in a flash of light and Takato could feel the effects.

'Tamer: Takato

Black Fury: 400

Dark Javelin: 300 w/explosion, 280 w/o

Optic Heat: 320'

'How much HP does Samemon have left?' Takato asked.

'Well, from the damage you inflicted, and the constant amount of data it's losing, plus the Attribute bonus you get...about 900.'

Takato grinned. 'Perfect.' he saw the light from his javelin speed up and turn towards him.

He waited until he could see the shark before charging another Black Fury attack.

'Come on, just a little closer...' he thought. '...NOW! JAVALIN EXPLODE!'

At Takato's mental command the spear in Samemon's side exploded and it shrieked in pain and began thrashing.

Takato thrusted his hand forward and shouted, "BLACK FURY!" finishing the shark off.

Just before the bolt hit, Samemon snapped out of his frenzy mode.

"NO! I will not be defeated by a HUMAN!" he shouted in rage, then his body began to glow.

'No...Oh, God, please no...' Takato looked on in pure terror as the shark's body was encased in light.

"SAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO!..." its body became bigger and heavier. its scales were covered by metal armour and its fins turned into blades. "METALSAMEMON!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Voidmon VS MeatleSamemon

Me: Yes the final one! Next will be an all me story!

"Bla"= Talking

"BLA"= Shouting

'Bla'= Thinking

"Bla"= Stella talking

'Bla'= Stella thinking

"BLA"= Digivolution/ Digi-Modify

The Hazard Tamer

'Digimon: MetalSamemon

Level: Ultimate

Type: Cyborg/Marine

Attribute: Data

Element: Water/Metal

Surface Cutter: 620

Depth Charge: 800

Shark Tooth Bullet: 270 per direct hit

Health Points: 4000

Defensive Power: 1450

Speed: 680

EXP: 120,000' Stella analysed

'So basically this thing is a stronger version of the original. Same basic attacks and everything.' Takato thought,

'Right. It's still weakened since it digivolved out of desperation, and its speed hasn't increased all too much because of its weight. But it's more powerful now, so one hit and it's over for us.'

'Ah, so no pressure, eh?'

MetalSamemon grinned, though it was restricted by its armour. "So, Hybrid, what do you think of my Ultimate level?"

Takato just shrugged, indicating he didn't care, which enraged the shark.

"I'll show you! DEPTH CHARGE!" MetalSamemon tilted its head back, and, by extension, its entire body, then flung it forward, releasing a large, shark-shaped grenade.

'Shit! It's a real torpedo this time!' Takato avoided the explosive just in time, but it still detonated fairly close to him.

MetalSamemon then charged forward, about to attempt to eat Takato again. But this time its teeth began moving like a chainsaw inside its mouth, so there was no chance of Takato holding it this time.

'Damn, I don't think I can avoid this.'

'You've got one chance, you have to transform into your digimon form!' Stella said frantically.

'I don't know how, but I'll try anyway.' Takato closed his eyes and concentrated.

He opened his eyes and saw he was in an odd room that was lit by candles. He looked around until he focused on the dark shadows in the back of the room. He could see two glowing, red eyes staring back at him.

"Voidmon?" Takato ventured.

The eyes went down and then up again, showing a nod.

Takato sighed in relief. "So, shall we?" he walked up and held out his hand.

The eyes looked at Takato's hand, then back at him. A large clawed hand came out of the shadows and took a hold of Takato's and shook it. The shadows suddenly expanded to devour all light in the room, and Takato as well.

Takato's eyes snapped open and he was covered in a bright light.

MetalSamemon turned away from his prey and grunted in pain, wishing he had hands to rub his eyes to clear the spots.

"DIGITAL SHIFT!" Takato shouted the words that came to his mind.

His body began to grow and change. He was covered in black armour and he grew to seven feet tall, then he sprouted a long tail and a helmet covered his head.

"VOIDMON!" the light exploded outward, further blinding the metallic fish digimon.

"AHH! What the hell?!" MetalSamemon shouted as he shook his head to regain his sight.

Voidmon looked at his hands and his tail. "Nice." he chuckled when he realised that digimon seemed to be able to talk in all environments. He looked at the metal shark in front of him. "Are you ready, sardine can?"

The shark roared and surged towards its opponent. This Hybrid was no longer prey, it was an enemy.

'Digimon: Voidmon

Speed: 580, environment restricting movement' Stella said.

Voidmon swam to the side with ease, moving like an eel through the water with powerful flicks of his tail. MetalSamemon passed by harmlessly.

"You're really starting to piss me off!" the shark said.

Voidmon just laughed. "So? It's fun." he charged dark energy into his hand and formed another barbed spear. "DARK JAVALIN!" he tossed it at the shark and it hit dead-on, but bounced off of the super-hard armour.

MetalSamemon just laughed at his attempt. "Foolish Hybrid, my armour is one hundred times harder than steel, you have no hope of harming me!" he slowly and methodically circled Voidmon.

Said digimon watched the shark's every movement, watching for signs of an attack.

The shark suddenly jerked towards him and its bladed fins began to glow bright yellow.

"SURFACE CUTTER!" with an unexpected burst of speed, MetalSamemon lunged forward.

But Voidmon was relatively ready for the attack and quickly swam to the side, but the current from something that big moving that fast spun him around and disoriented him.

"Shit." Voidmon muttered, he had lost track of the shark. 'Stella, can you get a reading on him?'

'Sorry, that armour he has is jamming the signal. I'm as blind as you are right now.'

"Damn." he caught a glint out of the corner of his eye.

MetalSamemon's armour may have been quite dull, but the blades on the fins were ridiculously shiny. All Voidmon had to do was stay close enough to the surface for sunlight to get through.

Voidmon spotted little specks of light coming from the direction of the glint he saw.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"SHARK TOOTH BULLET!" MetalSamemon called out as the little specks of light came speeding forward.

Voidmon didn't even have time to react before the little light bullets hit him. The first few were dead-on, but he managed to dodge the last few.

'Fuck that hurt!' he mentally snarled. He charged dark energy into his hand and shot a black lightning bolt at the shark. "BLACK FURY!"

The bolt hit the shark, but it, too, bounced off harmlessly.

"Hah!" MetalSamemon laughed. "That barely stung! Since you are the first of a new kind, I thought you would be stronger! You're like a Rookie compared to me!" mentally MetalSamemon growled, that last attack actually hurt quite a bit.

Voidmon scowled. "Actually, I am a Rookie level digimon." he smirked a little as he could see the shark's surprise.

'WHAT?! He's too powerful to be a Rookie!' the shark thought. He had to finish this quickly before the Hybrid digivolved. "DEPTH CHARGE!"

The explosive projectile sped towards its target, but Voidmon just swam around it.

"Your aim sucks, fish cake." Voidmon mocked.

MetalSamemon snarled furiously. "I'LL OBLITERATE YOU! SHARK TOOTH BULLET!" the shark opened its mouth almost a full 180 degrees and its teeth began to spin again while glowing yellow. The teeth shot out at Voidmon, once again, a dizzying speeds.

'So that's how he does that.' Voidmon thought as he dodged the poorly aimed "bullets".

He noticed that the projectiles stayed in an almost perfect oval shape and went straight forward. If something was small enough to stay within the oval it wouldn't get hit. Another downside to the attack was that the shark couldn't see its target with its mouth open like it was. This led Voidmon to conclude that MetalSamemon relied solely on the speed of the attack to catch its opponents off guard.

Voidmon took a big risk and charged his Black Fury attack, aiming at the shark's still gaping jaws. It seemed he refused to stop firing until he either ran out of energy or hit his target.

"BLACK FURY!" the bolt shot out.

But what Voidmon didn't know was that MetalSamemon could launch two attacks at once.

"DEPTH CHARGE!" just as the torpedo was about to leave its mouth, the black bolt connected with it, blowing up in its jaws. "ARGH!"

"Yes!" Voidmon cheered.

MetalSamemon glared at his enemy with unbridled anger. "You haven't won yet!" he knew that his Shark Tooth Bullet was disabled now, as was the chainsaw mechanism in his jaws.

Voidmon knew that it battle wasn't over yet, he still needed a way to get through the shark's armour. He had an idea, it was a long shot, but it was an idea.

'Thermal expansion! If I can get his armour hot enough, then it might crack when it's cooled by the water.'

'But, while you're underwater, your Optic Heat attack won't be enough to do it.'

'I know, I have to get him out of the water, but how?...I got it!' Voidmon saw MetalSamemon turn to swim back into the shadows and regroup. There, he saw his chance.

Voidmon charged his energy and formed it into a chain. "DARK CHAIN!" he tossed it at the shark and snagged its tail.

"What?!" MetalSamemon looked back when he found he couldn't move.

Voidmon began to spin in the water, taking MetalSamemon with him. He spun faster and faster until he figured he had enough momentum, then he flung the shark up towards the surface.

(Back At The Beach)

The onlookers were in silent awe as they watched explosion after explosion rock the surface of the water, turning it into salty foam. Then a massive shark broke the surface a flew into the air, thrashing all the way.

Meanwhile the Tamers were on edge.

"I know that's a digimon, but it's not one I've ever seen before." Renamon said.

The others turned to her. "How do know it's a digimon?" Kazu asked, sometimes they wondered just how low his I.Q. was.

"How many sharks in this world are twenty-five feet long, covered in armour and can scream?" Renamon retorted.

Terriermon's ears perked up and his eyes widened. "Whoa, it IS screaming." he said.

They turned back to the air born shark only to see two red lasers blasting it higher into the sky.

(Back To The Battle)

MetalSamemon was in intense pain as his armour was heated to insane temperatures. Then the lasers stopped and he fell into the water. But the sudden heating then cooling of his armour caused it to crack.

Voidmon could see a large crack in the sharks side and aimed for it. "BLACK FURY!" the bolt struck and blasted off more armour, which turned into data and was absorbed by Voidmon.

(A/N: For those of you wondering why Voidmon doesn't need to breath, remember when Nyako said that Samemon was constantly losing data? Well the data was being absorbed by Voidmon without him knowing it, but, instead of energizing him, it filled his lungs. And I really don't think that digimon lose air when they shout out attacks, because even when they're tired and panting they can still do it. MetalSamemon is also losing data, but it's almost unnoticeable to him. And since Voidmon is a Rookie, data from a Ultimate gives him a larger boost, which means more air.)

MetalSamemon screamed in agony, then went limp and just floated there. He weakly looked at Voidmon and chuckled.

"You are strong, I'll give you that."

Voidmon looked at him. "I've never heard of your species before, are you new?"

The shark gave a weak nod. "Yeah, we were just recently created, and I'm not the only one in this world, there are two others."

Voidmon grimaced at this. "Great."

"Heh, I can barely believe it, I finally make it to Ultimate level, only to be beaten by a Rookie. In the water no less!" he chuckled bitterly.

Voidmon made another Dark Chain. "I'll make it quick."

"Thanks." the shark said as it closed its eyes.

Voidmon wrapped the chain around the shark until its entire body was covered. "CHAIN DESTRUCTION!" every link of the chain that was around MetalSamemon exploded, taking the shark with it. Quick and painless, just as Voidmon had said.

Voidmon absorbed the data that floated out of the black cloud of smoke. 'Well, that was fun.' he thought sarcastically.

He swam to the surface and took a huge breath. Data air was fine for a while, but he liked breathing better. He saw the people on the beach watching him and he frowned.

"No way in hell am I going on the beach like this." he said, then dove under and swam for another part of the beach with less people.

While he swam Stella beeped.

'Levels Gained!

Takato Matsuki

Power Level: 3

Attack Power: 300

Black Fury: 360

Dark Chain?

Optic Heat: 280

Dark side Kick: 180 per hit, 240 for final

Defensive Power: 195

Speed: 165

Health Points: 900

Hazard Level: 4

EXP: 27,865

Voidmon

Black Fury: 490

Dark Javelin: 410 w/explosion, 310 w/o

Dark Chain?

Chain Destruction?

Consuming Void I: Instant Kill/750

Optic Heat: 450

Dark side Kick: 270 per hit, 440 for final

Health Points: 1900

Defensive Power: 450

Speed: 700

EXP: 10,000'

'Cool. Digital Shift!' Takato went back to his human form before he surfaced, but was met with a sight that almost made him wish he had been eaten by Samemon.

He had surfaced on the part of the beach where the Tamers were.

'GODDAMMIT!' he raged in his mind, but on the outside he showed no visible reaction to their presence.

Takato looked at himself, it seemed that after his shift back to human form his clothes had been repaired. The cut in his pants where Samemon had bit him, his destroyed gloves were back in place and he was fully healed. But there was one problem.

"Ah great, now I have to go home with wet clothes." he grumbled.

"Hey Takato!" a voice rang out.

Said teen turned to the owner of the voice only to see the Tamers looking at him with critical eyes.

"What do you want?" he said in the monotonous voice he used when addressing them.

"We hear you went to go fight a shark, that true?" Rika said with her arms crossed.

Takato looked at her. "Yes, if you must know. I guess I was the only one with balls big enough to do what had to be done." he smirked at the glares he received.

Ryo scoffed. "Yeah right."

Takato looked at him. "What was that, fairy boy? Why don't you ask your mom just how big my balls are?" Takato challenged,

"So, what was with the explosions and the lasers?" Rika asked.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business."

"It's our business when it involves digimon!" Kazu shouted.

"Can it, Gaylord." Takato said, not breaking eye contact with Rika.

"What was that?!" Kazu stepped up and grabbed Takato's shirt, earning himself a punch in the face and an early bedtime.

"No touching." Takato still had yet to look away from Rika's eyes. "How is it your problem when I took care of it?" he asked.

No one answered his question. "How, exactly, did you 'take care' of it?" asked Ryo.

"Again, none of your business." then he smirked as Rika finally turned away. "Humph, I don't even have a digimon, and yet I'm still doing your jobs for you. Pathetic." he then brushed passed them, making sure to "bump" into Ryo, sending him to his ass in the sand.

He walked over to the child he had saved. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Thank you, sir." she bowed to him.

Takato ruffled her hair. "No problem. I'm Takato Matsuki by the way." he introduced himself.

The girl smiled. "I'm Sarah Hashiga."

Takato nodded, then noticed a guy with standard lifeguard clothes standing off to the side with an ice cream cone. He walked up to the man.

"Yo, you the lifeguard stationed here?" he asked.

The man nodded to the boy that was taller than him by a good six inches. "Yeah." then last thing he saw before it all went black was fist coming towards his face.

"What the hell is up with me doing everybody's fucking jobs for them today?" Takato muttered before he walked over to his duffle bag and began the walk home.

Back with the Tamers, no one seemed to pay any attention to the downed Kazu.

"Something's not right." Rika muttered.

"Yes, I fear that Takato isn't a normal human anymore." Renamon said.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked her partner.

"He smells like a digimon now." she said.

"So he has a partner again?"

"No, he smells like he IS the digimon."

Rika stared in the direction that Takato went. "It looks like we're going to be questioning Takato again." she turned to look at a pissed Ryo. "By ourselves."

Renamon nodded, she knew damn well that if everyone went, there would be violence and maybe some casualties.

(Back At Takato's Place)

Takato walked in the door soaking wet and grumbling about 'nosey ass motherfuckers'.

The voice of Lillymon came from around the corner in the hallway. "You shouldn't curse so much when there are children here."

Takato's eyebrow twitched at this. "I was almost eaten, I have the right to be angry!"

Lillymon came from around the corner and stopped when she saw a soaked Takato. She began to blush and thought 'Man he looks HOT when he's soaked.'

"What...happened to...you?!" the digimon asked who had just busted out in a fit of laughter.

Takato, being soaking wet with a highly disgruntled look on his face, was actually a pretty funny sight. Kind of like a cat that was forced to take a flea bath.

Takato just glared at the now rolling Lillymon and sighed, then walked upstairs. When he got to his room he saw Calumon playing around with his collection of cards.

The white digimon looked up at the teen. "Did you have a good time at the beach?"

All Calumon got was a slow turn of the head and a look that promised pain if he said on more word. Unfortunately for Calumon, he was quite slow when it came to taking hints, no matter how obvious they were.

"It didn't go too well, did it?"

Takato's right eye twitched violently and he growled, then he launched himself at the creampuff of a digimon.

If anyone had been watching outside they would have seen cards flying up into the air, and they'd have heard high pitched screams and something that sounded like a cross between a disgruntled postal worker and a lion.

After Calumon's beat down, we see said digimon tied up and hanging from a ceiling fan Takato had installed himself. Takato flipped the switch on the wall by the door and the fan started to spin, gradually gaining speed.

Lillymon walked in to see what all the commotion was. "You know, one of two things is gonna happen. Either he's going to like that, or he's going to blow chunks all over your room." she said while drinking a can of Mountain Dew.

Takato's eyes widened and he immediately stopped the fan and tossed the still tied up Calumon out the door and into the hallway.

He turned back to Lillymon. "Alright, now you go do whatever it is that you do, I'm going to go change clothes and start on some more drawings." Takato walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Lillymon tried the doorknob, then shrugged when it wouldn't turn and left the room to find BlackGuilmon. She could have broken it, but then Takato would be pissed, and that would be considered invasion of privacy, if not breaking and entering. She decided to claim her reword later.

After he had changed, Takato sat down at his desk and brainstormed. He pulled out his notebook and began drawing his Champion form.

He took some of Megidramon's features and mixed them in with a digimon named BurningGreymon from the third season of the Digimon show. The large dragon that he drew had the body similar to a human's and wore red armour with red vein-like channels going through it, sort of like Nyako's true form. Its hands were similar to Voidmon's gauntlet-like claws, but were longer and sharper. There were four "V" shaped vents on each forearm that allowed the intense heat that the dragon radiated to escape, thus heating the air around him to temperatures that were unbearable to most living things. The shoulder pads each had one long spike on the top of them, and connected to the creature's chest plate. The chest plate itself covered half of the digimon's torso and had the Digital Hazard symbol right in the centre, which had the "veins" spider-webbing outward over the rest of the armour that was connected to it.

The digimon's leg armour covered its legs completely, making it look almost mechanical. Each foot had three sharp claws, four spikes running up the shin guards to the kneepads, which had a large blade at the top of them. The kanji for "Fire" was drawn on many different places on its body. One on each bicep, on each thigh, one large one on its back, and another on the blade that made up the tip of its tail.

Its head was very reminiscent of Megidramon's; with the vicious, unforgiving look; and the razor-sharp, interlocking teeth. Finally Takato drew two long white horns on its head the pointed forward like a bull's, and two massive, bat-like wings on its back that had quite a few holes in them(A/N: Classic dragon wing design. To let air through, reducing drag and keeping the wings from being torn up, or being knocked off course because of too much lift.), and three large claws on the wing's "wrist" joint.

Takato sighed and slouched back in his chair, he was done with the artwork, now he needed a name, some attacks, and the stats. He looked over to the wall on the far side of the room and saw a picture he took with his family on a trip to see a volcano.

Then a name hit him and he smiled as he wrote it down.

"Voldramon? That's pretty cool." Stella complimented.

'You think so? Now that I think about it, he does seem like a volcano in some ways. Now, on to attacks...'

(One Hour Later)

It took a while to think of attacks that weren't already taken, but Takato and Stella managed. This is what they had so far:

Volcano Flare: Voldramon unleashes a massive fireball from his mouth.

Dragon Break: Voldramon concentrates heat energy into his fists and punches enemies.

Hell's Wind: Voldramon uses his wings to send a powerful gust of superheated air at enemies.

Meltdown I: Voldramon closes the vents in his armour and collects massive amounts of heat energy, then releases it all at once, effectively destroying anything within the blast zone.

Blast Radius: Voldramon flies into the air and launches a fireball at the ground, which causes a wave of fire to speed across the surface.

Searing Scythe: Voldramon uses superheated claws to slash at enemies, can also be used with his tail blade.

Takato leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. 'Now that that's done. Stella, you got the stats together?'

"Yep, here they are:

Digimon: Voldramon

Level: Champion

Type: Dragon Warrior

Attribute: Virus

Element: Fire

Volcano Flare: 1500

Dragon Break: 960

Hell's Wind: 1250

Meltdown I: 5000 (A/N: This move takes a long time to charge, so it can't really be used effectively unless the opponent is bound or distracted somehow.)

Blast Radius: 1700 /w direct hit from fireball, 990 from the fire wave

Searing Scythe: 1100

Health Points: 7950

Defensive Power: 1300

Speed: 540 on the ground, 680 when flying.

There you go, all done. What do you think?' Stella finished.

Takato grinned. "Awesome."

The digimon was perfect, in his eyes. He just hoped he never had to use it in the presence of the other Tamers, the Hazard on the chest plate would be a dead giveaway. And he really didn't want them to find out.

Me: YES!1 YES! YES! I HAVE FINISHED SAUGHTING OT THE MISTACES AND DOING A FEW CHANGES! Next time it's MY story onwards!

See ya next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Takato's return

Me: Here is MY first official chapter so here you go.

"Bla"= Talking

"BLA"= Shouting

'Bla'= Thinking

"Bla"= Stella talking

'Bla'= Stella thinking

"BLA"= Digivolution/ Digi-Modify

The Hazard Tamer

Part 7

(Dream)

Takato opened his eyes to see the tamers and a strange girl who looked like him and Rika. She had the same hair style as Rika but she had the same chestnut brown hair he used to have and she had the same red eyes that he had. She was wearing a top that looked like Rika's but instead of white it was blue and the blue was red and insted of a broken hart it was a whole one with an arrow through it. She also had a pair of black jeans with a red belt and straps around her right leg instead of her left like Rika. And to top it of she wore a pair of red framed sunglass with blue lenses on her head, the exact same way place on the head where he once had his goggles. Next to her was what looked like a Guilmon but all the red was gold, the black was yellow, it had a red hazard symbol on its chest and it had emerald green eyes. There where cuts and broses all over her body. "You ok Rose?" Rika asked as if talking to her daughter. The girl just nodded.

He stood up and saw strange digimon he never saw before. It had a head like a form of Greymon but without a nose horn, blood red eyes, a red Dramon Destroyer with a gauntlet, arm, shoulder pads and waist armour like a BlackWarGreymon's, two flouting red ribbons like Piedmon's, a tail like of a MetalSeadramon, two cannons on his back and he had a black claw like a MetalGreymon but with red streaks all over it. "GRAND CRIMSON BLAZE!" it shouted in a voice that sounded like five different ones at the same time and a crimson coloured flame shot from it's mouth and headed right at the girl, Rika and him…

(Dream over)

Takato awoke in a cold sweat from a nightmare that scared the shit out of him, his breathing heavy and his mind racing. "What was that?" he asked himself. Stella had got worried by his dream to because of there link she also saw it. Takato decided to just forget about it. After he had finished his morning ritual he went down stairs in a black V-neck top and a pair of black jeans. When he entered the living room he saw Lillymon lying on her side in a seductive position. "Hi Lillymon." He said broadly.

"Hello Takato." She said seductively. Then she lazily slid her hand up her leg in a seductive way she then stud up and begin to walk towards him. "It's time for my reword Takato." She said and attacked Takato's lips and pushed him onto the chair. Takato did his best to push the ultimate off of him.

(Outside)

Rika and Renamon where standing outside of Takato's home/bakery. "Man why did we take so long to get here?" Rika ask

"Because you stopped at that shop to get him that present and then we had to get back to your house to get that picture you forgot." Renamon said.

"Shut up!" Rika said as she rang the doorbell.

(Inside)

Takato was still trying to get out of the hold the ultimate's hold when he hared the doorbell go off. Luckily the ultimate had to pull away for some air. "Listen I would LOVE to continue this all day but I have got to get the door." He then pushed her off and ran to the door. 'I don't even care if it is the tamers as long as I get away from her!' he thought as he opened the door as quickly as he could which made Rika and Renamon jump. "Oh it's you two." He said as in his 'I'm-talking-to-a-digimon-tamer' voice.

"Well that's a nice way to talk to someone who brought you a present." Rika said giving the ex-goggle-head the present that was wrapped in a bright red rapping paper.

"Thank you." Takato said sarcastically and put the present on the side "Now what do you want?"

"What is up with your glove?" Rika asked. Takato looked at his hand to see he had forgotten to turn Stella back into a watch. "I never seen that there before and it has the hazard symbol on it like…Guilmon."

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU COULDEN'T WAIT FIVE SECONDS OR ME TO CHANGE BACK INTO A WATCH NOW COULD YOU?!" Stella screamed and forgot to use the mental link because she was still worried about the dream and she was really pissed of by Takato's stupidity.

"What was that?" Renamon asked looking around inside with Rika.

"Why don't you come in?" Takato asked sarcastically. "Looks like I have some explaining to do. Right?" The two girls nodded "Then just close your eyes and NO peeking." The female pair did as they where told and Takato ran and pulled BlackGuilmon in front of them "Ok now open them." Once again they did as they where told and saw the now black-on-red Guilmon which caused Rika to scream 'GUILMON GHOST!' and Renamon to get into a fighting stance. The scream Rika did caused Takato to start laughing and BlackGuilmon to hide behind him.

"Takatomon why Rikamon scared of me and why dose it look like Renamon is going to kill me?" the innocent virus digimon asked.

"Guilmon?" both girls asked at the same time. The two boys nodded.

"Well to be actually it is BlackGuilmon now." Takato corrected and pulled his sleeve up to revel the Omegavice. "And this is the Omegavice or Stella."

"Hello Rika Nonaka and Renamon." Stella said politely.

"Hi." Rika replied "Okay Takato what is going on?"

"I was getting to that!" Takato said in an annoyed tone "Well I past a test which earned me Megidramon's powers and get Guilmon back but as BlackGuilmon. Then Azulongmon took control of BlackGuilmon and gave me Stella. Then we beat up that SkullGreymon you lot missed. And I hid him when you lot shone up. And Stella was able to open a portal to send the digimon at the beach yesterday back to the Digital-World."

Just then BlackGuilmon's eyes turned viral and Rika's D-ark began to beep. "Well YOU had better go." Takato said and waved his hand as if he was talking to a servant.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"No that is YOUR job not mine. And by the way me and B.G are here to take care of a new enemy. So you lot can take a few day's off when that time comes." He said cockily sitting on the sofa.

"Here you might need to see this to remember who you are." She said and shoved the picture into Takato's chest which took him by surprise and made the sofa fall back. When he stood up he saw the door slam hard.

Takato looked at the picture and it was one that was taken when he went to visit his cousin Kai during the summer after they beaten Gulfmon where he and Rika where sitting at the back of the bout and Takato was wearing a white shirt with a red and a blue wave on and blue shorts making the peace sign. Next to him was a Rika that was SMILIING! She was wearing a sunhat, a red and white striped top with no sleeves and opens up around her neck which let's you now you can see her back and a pair of blue jean shorts that stopped just below her knees. "Man those where the days." Takato said sitting down still looking at the picture and mostly Rika's smile.

Takato then looked at the present and walked over to it. "Why did she give me a present now? She never gave me a present before. Not at Christmas, my birthday or any other time." He then slowly opened it to see a black box with a red card on top. The ex-goggle-head opened the card and read it.

Dear Goggle head,

I hope THIS gets you back.

From your digimon queen,

Rika.

Takatochuckled at the letter and opened the box. His hart nearly stopped when he saw what was inside the box.

(At the battle)

"Ryo where getting are buts kicked we need to run." Henry said trying to reason with there 'leader'.

"No we are NOT running away!" Ryo shouted thinking more about his pride then his team. They where up against a herd of five Tyranomon, six DarkTyranomon and a MasterTyranomon and they where losing. Guardromon was out and only Taomon, Rapidmon and Cyberdramon where left but they where at a giant disadvantage.

"BLAZE BLAST!" five Tyranomon shouted and the attacks hit Cyberdramon making him crash into Taomon and both hit the floor.

"FIRE BLAST!" five DarkTyranomon shouted and hit the two digimon making them de-digivolve back to rookie. They then did the attack combo to Rapidmon making him turn back into Terriermon and nock Henry down.

"Finish the rabbit and his tamer first." The MasterTyranomon said to a DarkTyranomon who nodded.

"IRON TAIL!" it shouted as it slammed down towards the helpless Henry and Terriermon.

"HHHEEENNNRRRYYY!" all the tamers and there digimon shouted as a black flash ran right past them towards Henry.

"ROCK CRUSHER!" it shouted as purple fire surrounded its claw and hit the digimon's tail which shattered as well as the dark digimon.

When they saw what saved there team-mate there jaws dropped. It was Guilmon but its colour scheme was black-on-red instead of red-on-black. "Takato?" Rika whispered and looked to her left when she heard a 'Yea?' to see some one walk out of the shadows and walk towards Henry. When the others looked at what she was looking at there jaws almost fell off.

"You ok buddy?" Takato asked kneeling next to his once best-friend.

"Takato!" Henry said surprised when he looked in his direction. He looked at there old leader to see he was wearing a pair of black goggles. "What are you doing here and who is that?"

"Well I couldn't let you and Rika die now could I? After all we are the three amigos." He answered handing Henry a picture of all three of them from the same trip. "And that is are old friend Guilmon. Well BlackGuilmon now anyway." Takato then pulled out three modify cards and finished of his explanation "Leave this to me and B.G Kay Henry?" the tamer in question just nodded.

"DIGI-MODIFY DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" as the card got slashed BlackGuilmon began to glow.

"BLACKGUlLMON DIGIVOLVE TO….BLACKGROWLMON!" as the Digivolution finished Stella beeped to show his stats.

BlackGrowlmon

Level: Champion

Type: Dragon

Attribute: Virus

Element: Fire

Exhaust Flame: 1760

Plasma Blade: 1160

Dragon Slash: 1120

Health Points: 7660

Defensive Power: 1110

Speed: 390

Hazard Level: 4

EXP: 1,150,000" as she finished the stats she noticed the two cards in Takato's hand "Hey T if you are going to do a double modify then I should tell you that it will give B.G double the power." When the tamers hared Stella all but Rika and Renamon where really confused.

"Got it" Takato said with a smile. "DOUBLE DIGI-MODIFY POWER AND VIREL BOOST CHIP ACTIVATE!"

"BlackGrowlmon

Exhaust Flame: 3560

Plasma Blade: 2960

Dragon Slash: 2920

Health Points: 1000

Defensive Power: 2910

Speed: 2196" Stella the brand new stats.

"GO GET 'EM TAKATO!" Rika cheered

"COME ON BUDDY!" Henry interceded

"YEA MAKE THEM REGRET EVER COMING HERE!" Terriermon shouted Takato just gave them a thumb up while the other tamers glared at them.

"EXHAUST FLAME!" BlackGrowlmon unleashed a stream of fire that deleted all of the Tyranomon, four DarkTyranomon and injured the MasterTyranomon. "DRAGON SLASH!" the blade on his arm was covered by a bright red light as he hit the boss on his scar deleting him two.

"Yes we did it!" Takato cheered as the last DarkTyranomon showed itself.

"FIRE BLAST!" the attack made BlackGrowlmon fall down and to make matters worse it began to digivolve.

"DARKTYRANOMON DIDIVOLVE TO…METALTYRANOMON!" the once black t-rex was now covered in machinery and power ups. "NUCLEAR LASER!" he lifted his left hand and a blue laser fired hitting BlackGrowlmon square on the chest.

'No I can't lose him again!' Takato thought "Stella can you send me a blue card?"

"No but I can make one. but all active modify cards will be canceled if you use it." She said as a shining blue card appeared in Takato's hand.

"So?" He replied as he got ready to swipe the card "Don't worry boy it's time to rock." Black Growlmon smiled as he stood up "DIGI-MODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"BLACKGROWLMON DIGIVOLVE TO….BLACKWARGROWLMON!" where BlackGrowlmon once stood there was now what looked like a WarGrowlmon but the red was black and the black was red except the missile holder it was dark silver and the mouth guard it was now black just like his body. And the hazard symbol was now a dark red. This was not WARGrowlmon but BlackWarGrowlmon.

"BlackWarGrowlmon

Level: Ultimate

Type: Cyborg/Dragon

Element: Darkness/Fire

Atomic Blaster: 3000

Double Blade: 2000

Health points: 1500

Defence: 2500

Speed: 2700

Hazard power: 4

EXP: 2,000,000" Stella finished the brand new stats and Takato was surprised that he was THAT strong but then again he could fell the power flow through him two because of there bond. The tamers where at a lose for words for the giant cyborg dragon.

"DOUBLE BLADE!" BlackWarGrowlmon shoulder as his arm blades begin to glow and he charged. The two blades on his cybernetic arms glowed as he slashed the MetalTyranomon's arms of.

"Brilliant!" Henry said astonished "All of MetalTyranomon's attacks are done using its arms. Get rid of them and he is helpless."

"Let's finish this." Takato said as he got into a fighting position and BlackWarGrowlmon got ready to use his strongest attack.

"ATOMIC BLASTER!" Takato, Stella and BlackWarGrowlmon all shouted at the same time as red energy charged in his emitters on his chest and two red energy beams shot right through the evil digimon deleting it and loaded it's data. BlackWarGrowlmon then returned to BlackGuilmon and Stella beeped reviling a level increase.

'Levels Gained!

Takato Matsuki

Power Level: 6

Attack Power: 520

Black Fury: 960

Dark Chain?

Optic Heat: 880

Dark side Kick: 180 per hit, 280 for final

Defensive Power: 195

Speed: 1,165

Health Points: 1,900

Hazard Level: 6

EXP: 28,865

Voidmon

Black Fury: 1,490

Dark Javelin: 1,410 with explosion, 1,310 without

Dark Chain?

Chain Destruction?

Consuming Void I: Instant Kill/1,750

Optic Heat: 450

Dark side Kick: 1,270 per hit, 1,440 for final

Health Points: 2,900

Defensive Power: 1,450

Speed: 1,700

EXP: 1,100,000

BlackGuilmon

Pyro Grenade: 1,500

Rock Crusher: 1,400

Health Points: 2,650

Defensive Power: 1,440

Speed: 1,120

Hazard Level: 6

EXP: 1,005,000

New attack unlocked for BlackGuilmon: Virus Breath: 900 from hit, 500 from virus with each attack.

New Digivolution usable for Takato: Voldramon.' Stella explained to Takato through there mind link.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDING ME! I STILL CAN'T THROUGH A CAR! AND I ONLY NEED TEN MORE AAAAAAAAAAA" Takato shouted.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Oh I forgot Stella increases my strength, defence and speed." Takato explained smiling at Rika.

'Wait is Takato smiling? I haven't seen him smile I years. Man I still remember the last time I saw that smile.' Rika thought with a small smile on her face.

"Who's Stella? Your girlfriend?" Terriermon asked.

"Terriermon!" Henry scold hitting the rabbit-eared dog on the head.

"Yea right Terriermon that loser wouldn't get a girl to be his girlfriend if he paid her." Ryo said earning him a punch in the gut.

Henry then walked towards him and he held out his hand to Takato. Takato happily then slammed his hand into it making it a hand shake which Henry returned a smile on his face.

"See ya." Takato replied and started walking away back towards the shadow filled ally.

"Takato wait!" Rika shouted getting his attention she ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss in the check and said "thanks."

"No prob." He replied fighting back a small blush "Anyway I should be the one thanking you for reminding me what my duties are and that you and Henry will always be my friends." He then gave her a small hug as he said this.

Takato then let go of Rika and shouted to the tamers "Hey you lot if you want answers then come to my place tomorrow at 2:30PM I'll answer them if I want to." He then left with BlackGuilmon in tow.

"Takatomon what did Rikamon eat off of your face?" BlackGuilmon asked curiusly

"I'll tell you at home boy." Takato promised

"But I want to know NOW!" BlackGuilmon whined

(With the tamers)

"Rika how could you kiss that guy? And do you know where he got those goggles." Ryo shouted at the female tamer.

"Well he saved us from those Tyranomon and its good to see I got him back to his old self." Rika explained "And yes I do know where he got those goggles. I gave them to him."

"Hen-Hen can I talk to you?" Jerry asked sternly which made Henry scared but he still nodded. And they walked to the side but there wasn't much point since she was going to shout.

"WHY DID YOU CHEAR THAT MONSTER ON?!" she shouted

"Well no matter how much you don't like him he will always be my best friend and that is what friends do." Henry explained "And he did save my life." The group just kept arguing for three straight hours till Kazu remembered something(Wow that's new).

"Hey are going to the losers tomorrow?" he asked

"First of he is not a loser and second I'm not telling you lot anything so if you want to know what is going on then you have to." Rika said before walking off while Renamon disappeared like usual. The rest of the group all agreed to do the same.

Me: yes I am finally finished so what will happen next time.

See ya next time.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hazard Tamer

Part 8: One wild night and one weird day

Takato and BlackGuilmon walked through the door from this strange day, Takato then took of his trainers. Takato wanted to just go to sleep soon but…"Takatomon! Please tell me what Rikamon eaten off of your face!"

They then heard Lillymon screech "WHAT!" they saw the pink clothed digimon standing in the doorway, fire inside her black eyes "BlackGuilmon, go play with Calumon!" the black-on-red Guilmon did as he was told "And Takato, SIT!" the Tamer did as he was told "I'm going to have a shower, don't move until I come back. GOT IT?!" the half digimon nodded.

Lillymon walked into the bathroom and peeled off her green boots. Next she took off her flower petal helmet. After that she turned on the water of the shower. Her pink petal dress was the next thing to come off. She then unclipped her bra. Like her dress all of her bras and p*** are made of pink petals. She then took of her p*** before she stepped into the shower, the hot water running down her body.

'How am I going to make sure that Takato is mine?' she thought 'Wait! Yes that might work! Lets see, it didn't work last time because he was completely human but now…YES this will defiantly work!' she then turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

Lillymon then closed the toilet lid and sat on it before plucking a petal off of her helmet. She put the pink petal in-between her legs, which she had spread, and then began to massage her luscious B-cup b***. M*** escaped her mouth as she looked at her body in the full body mirror on the other side of the bathroom.

She admired her body, her large luscious b***, her stunning vine like hair, her faultless hourglass figure, her full lips and her tight, tight arse. Boys do drool over her, but not the boy she wants.

She then began to imagine Takato doing this to her as her left hand snaked its way down her body to her wet p*** and inserted a finger, then two and then a third. And this caused her breaths because more rapid and her m*** became loader. But she wanted more.

She inserted her whole hand into her womanhood and increased the pleasure with it. And soon she yelled at the top of her voice "Takato!" as her juices flown onto the petal.

After she recovered from her m*** she got dressed, minus her helmet and bots, and grabbed the c** covered petal and exited the bathroom. She dropped her shoes and helmet down in front of the door. She hid the petal behind her back as she passed Takato "Do you want some beer?" she asked him, to which he just nodded. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pestle and mortar. She put the petal in it and grinded it a c** covered mush, which she then poured into the beer can.

She walked back through and gave it to Takato. He took a swig and felt something wired inside him straight away. 'Man Lillymon is SO sexy.' Takato thought 'Where did THAT come from? Aw who cares? It IS true. Just look at her. Better make my move.' He then looked at Lillymon with pure lust in his eyes.

"Lill's," Takato asked "You know that you are in love with me…"

"Oh, you noticed." Lillymon said acting shy suddenly

"Yea and I think you deserve a REAL reword for yesterday." He said as he stood up and began to walk towards the ultimate level digimon

"Stop it T!" Stella said "She hit you with pheromones! Are you even listening to me?!" Takato then pulled Stella's screen out, which turned back into a watch and put it on the table (It is a function of the Omegavice. The screen can be remover so you don't need her with you all the time.) "T you need to snap out of it! T!"

"So," Lillymon said deviously "What's my 'reword'?"

"This." Takato said as he grabbed the sides of her face and slammed his face against hers, forcing them into a kiss. He then grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he pushed her down onto the sofa. Lillymon then kissed him back enthusiastically with all the passion she had in her body.

Lillymon then pulled back and said "Not here, let's go up to your room." Takato nodded and picked her up bridle style before carrying her upstairs.

"TAKATO!" Stella's voice ringed as the door to Takato's room closed

After the door had been locked Takato laid Lillymon down onto the bed. Lillymon then said "Takato, I was thinking, since you are theoretically BlackGuilmon's dad, since you DID design him, doesn't that mean that he needs a mummy? He is a little boy after all."

"You know, I've never really thought about that." Takato said "Lillymon, do you want to be BG's mum?"

Lillymon smiled and replied "Besides having you as a lover, nothing would make me happier."

Takato then attacked her lips once again. He then slowly slide her dress off of her body. He pulled back to marvelled at her flawlessly body before slowly unclipping her pink petal bra. He then began to massage her perfectly shaped b*** as she moaned. He looked at her face and grinned before he dropped a hand into her soaking wet womanhood, a finger gently stroking it. She moaned loader and Takato asked "You like that, Lill's?"

"Y…YES!" She managed to say in-between m***. Takato the began to suckle her left n*** while his right hand grouped her right n*** and his left hand pulled down her p*** before he inserted a finger, starting a thrusting motion with it. "YES TAKATO! PLEASE JUST KEEP GOING!" Takato did as he was told except he added another three fingers into the screaming woman's p***. Then he took his fingers out of her p*** and began to lick it. As Lillymon's m*** got loader, the harder Takato worked. He then pushed his whole tongue inside of her p***. "TAKATO!" Lillymon screamed as she hit an o***. Her sweet honey tasting c** poured inside Takato's waiting mouth. He then licked his lips

"Well, that was delicious." Takato smirked. Lillymon then flipped them and kissed him deeply, only pulling apart when she took his black V-neck shirt off. She then moved down his body like a snake, and unbuckled his black jeans. When she had finished that she pulled them down along with his black boxers. She then saw his eight inch d***, already hard. Drawing her face closer she placed her pink lips on his shaft and kissed it gently once and again until her lips found the tip, opening her mouth a little Takato could her breath on his flesh and was anxious for her taste it.

Licking the tip with her moist and smooth tongue like a Popsicle was what she was doing that was driving him insane since she did so slowly, he was impatient to feel her mouth and she knew it. Lillymon then took the next step and moved her tongue to his shaft and licked the underside up and down repeatedly making him grit his teeth in anticipation. Hearing the moist sucking sounds didn't ease his eagerness either, but she spared him by then going to the top and opening her mouth wide open.

Takato shouted as Lillymon shamelessly took his entire d*** into her mouth. Her head bobbed rapidly as her tongue swirled around his shaft, bathing it in saliva. Her warm, wet mouth felt so good on his d***. Her hair framed her face beautifully as her deep; black eyes looked up at him. Takato clutched hard at the bed sheets as she continued her incredible b***. Her skill was scaring him. He wanted to take her virginity in every possible place and her skill seemed like it was not her first time. Her lips then pressed tightly, almost forming a vacuum that tugged at my head as her tongue bobbed and weaved around my d*** like a prize fighter. She decided to try something different for the remainder.

1h agoShe pulled her head up, focusing only on Takato's head, while her soft hand wrapped around his shaft and jerked me off. Up and down it slid, aided by her saliva, pressing tightly against him, tighter than he ever thought of, which merely augmented the pleasure. Meanwhile, her tongue and lips focused solely on my head, and clearly treating a specific area was her specialty. The pleasure increased tenfold as she went with renewed vigour. He couldn't last much longer and she knew it. This just encouraged her to suck harder and swirl her lounge faster.

"LILLYMON!" Takato yelled as his c** filled her mouth. When she had swallowed every last drop of his c** she positioned her womanhood right above his d***. But before she lowered herself down onto his shaft Takato stopped her before saying "Lilly, before this gets too far I need to say that I have always loved you." Lillymon looked like she had won $1,000,000,000,000,000 "But I didn't do anything because I thought you just had a gigantic crush. Sought of like what people thought Davis had on Kari but he was really in love. Just like me." Upon hearing this Lillymon flipped them again

"Please." Lillymon pleaded "Please take me." Takato then kissed her again as he slowly pushed his hardened member into Lillymon's wet p***. But he soon stopped when he reached her barrier

"You're a virgin?" Takato said shocked but happy for he could be the man to mark her

"So," Lillymon said "I have saved myself for you Takato. Now please…FUCK ME!"

"OK." Takato smiled as he slowly pushed forward destroying her barrier. Tiers flowed down Lillymon's her virginity was lost. Takato stopped and didn't move until she nodded in approval. Takato then began to thrust slowly at first so he didn't hurt her but he soon got a reasonable rhythm going "Fuck…you're tight Lill's. "

"OH…GOD Takato FASTER!" Lillymon yelled as Takato did as he was asked, speeding up his thrusts and he then began to suckle on Lillymon's right b*** while pinching the left n*** with his fingers "Please Takato…PLEASE F*** ME HARDER! MAKE ME C**!" Takato obeyed his flowery mistress. Lillymon wrapped her legs around his waist as she met his thrusts as much she could. Sweat was dripping off both of their bodies as they felt themselves reaching the limit. "TAKATO!" Lillymon's inner walls squeezed Takato's d*** as she came and soon…

"LILLYMON!" Takato poured his seed deep into Lillymon as he pulled out and they rolled over again with Lillymon resting her head on Takato's chest.

"I love you Takato." Lillymon said as she kissed him lightly

"I love you too Lill's." Takato replied kissing her forehead "See you in the morning." And the two then fallen asleep. But Lillymon couldn't get to sleep, Takato kept rolling around, tormented by a nightmare.

(Takato's dream/nightmare)

Takato was back in the same strange area again but this time Lillymon was their and the gold Guilmon was different. It was still gold with yellow markings but it had purple gloves on its claws that looked just like Renamon's but they had the symbol of Digivolution on them in yellow as well as the Ying and Yang symbols, its stomach was yellow, on each of its feet was the symbol of Digivolution, the markings on Renamon's legs where on its legs, under its now blue eyes was the markings under Renamon's eyes, on its head was the symbol of Digivolution and at the end of its ears and tail was white tuffs of fur.

Next to the group was also a girl that looked like Lillymon but she had chestnut-brown hair and crimson eyes and she was wearing a black leather jacket, black leather jeans and black high heels. The strange digimon looked at them and roared "CRIMSON FLAME!" and again the flame fired but it disappeared in a sudden blast of wind. When Takato looked he saw Megidramon but his eyes where the same yellow as Guilmon and all of his Digivolutions/subspecies. They then began to fight, tooth to nail, and Megidramon was loosing.

(Back to the bedroom)

Lillymon saw the sweat coming off of her lovers for head, and not sweat caused by their love making but sweat created from fear. She thought she might be able to help if she pleasured him. So she positioned her soaking wet c*** over Takato's member and lowered herself down, excepting the length.

She then began to thrust against him and group her own b***, and she was soon pounding away as fast as she could, loving the feeling of his d*** inside her. M*** escaped her mouth as she picked up speed, every last noise coming out of her mouth was now a load m*** and she could fell that Takato had gotten hard and was thrusting in his sleep.

He was now m*** too, but still asleep. She pumped faster and faster until... "I'M COMMING!" and a few seconds a second amount of the half Digimon's seed filled her womb. She fell asleep exhausted on Takato's chest, him still berried deep inside her.

(Takato's dream)

The image in front of Takato faded away, and was replaced by a n*** Rika AND Lillymon. His eyes shot out of his head when they both grabbed him and stripped him. Next they pushed him onto a bed and began to lick his d***, in no sense of direction, just pleasuring him.

Then Rika shamelessly plunged his d*** inside her and began to thrust wildly. Takato felt the shape of her legs and grabbed hold of her hips, helping her in her thrusts. Lillymon then positioned her p*** over his face and he plunged his tongue inside of her p***, enjoying the taste.

What they did next drove him crazy, they leaned in and began a make out session while they where pumping away. Rika pulled away from the kiss and kissed Lillymon's neck making her m*** loader and she kept going down until she reached the Digimon's B-cup b***.

Rika began to suckle her n*** while grouping the other one. Lillymon began to m*** extra load and grind her p*** into Takato's face. He then got an idea how to drive her insane.

He stuck a finger into her arse and began to pump with it "YES TAKATO! LICK ME THERE! FINGER MY ARSE PLEASE!" she screamed as he did as he was told, he even added another three fingers.

(End of the dream)

Takato began to wake up feeling slightly dizzy. "What happened last night?" he then realized something was on his chest and something over his d***. He slowly pulled the covers up to see Lillymon, completely n*** with her head on his chest sleeping peacefully and his d*** berried deep into Lillymon's p***...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Takato screamed

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Lillymon asked sweetly at him as she slowly woke up.

"What happened was I saw you in my bed while both of us where n***!" Takato said irritated

"What do you mean? Where else would I be after last night?" Lillymon replied. Suddenly every last thing that happened last night flashed into Takato's mind.

"Why did you hit me with pheromones?" Takato asked

"Because I love you, that's." Lillymon said sadly "And you're the one who said that he loved me first."

"Oh...yea." He replied "Well we better get changed."

"Of course." Lillymon smiled "And I should say about what happens when Digimon mate."

"Sure." Takato said as he pulled on his black underwear and black jeans

1h ago"After two Digimon mate they are classified as married." Lillymon replied as she put on her underwear "And there is no way out of it, they are together forever, as mon and wife."

"WHAT?" Takato yelled

"What's the matter about being my husband?" Lillymon asked

"Nothing." Takato said "But I didn't expect to be married when I talk to the Tamers today."

"I'll just go for a shower in your, I mean OUR room, when they're here." Lillymon smiled

"Okay, let's just have breakfast." Takato mumbled as he pulled on a black shirt and jacket before going down stairs with Lillymon right behind him, wearing a dressing gown over her underwear. BlackGuilmon and Calumon saw them coming down stairs and smiled

"Hi, Takatomon!" BlackGuilmon said before he nuzzled his partner happily

"Calm down son." Lillymon giggled which caused both of the Digimon to look at her strangely "What?"

"Why did you call me 'son'?" BlackGuilmon asked

"You know that Takato created you?" to this the small Digimon nodded "That makes him, technically, your Dad" BlackGuilmon nodded again "Well, since Takato is now part Digimon, we are now married so that makes me your Mom."

"I have a Mummymon and a Daddymon now?" BlackGuilmon asked, and Lillymon nodded "YEAY! I HAVE A MUMMYMON AND A DADDYMON!"

"Calm down kiddo." Takato said "Well, we better get ready for when the Tamers come here later on."

"Rikamon and Renamon while be coming here later? YEA!" BlackGuilmon cheered

"YEA I CAN SEE JERI AGAIN!" Calumon added

"NO!" Takato yelled "Jeri is one of the reasons why I ended up like this. She is cruel and evil."

"Jeri is mean." BlackGuilmon said "No Jeri. Right, Daddy Takatomon?"

"Right kiddo." Takato replied with a smile

"I want a Daddymon and Mummymon." Calumon whined

"We could adopt him." Lillymon suggested

"Yea, the more the merrier." Takato added with a smile

"YEA!" BlackGuilmon and Calumon yelled in unison "I HAVE A BROTHER MON!"

"This is going to be one exiting family." Lillymon mumbled which caused Takato to remember...

"MAN WHAT IS MY MUM AND DAD GOING TO SAY?!" Takato yelled.

"I'll tell you what they will say." Stella said "They'll say: 'TAKATO!'"

"Oh, hi Stella." Takato said with a smile

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! 'HI'?!" roared the computer unit

"At least I didn't keep you on when we did 'it'." He said with a smile

"Well…" Stella began as she thought about it "You are forgiven as long as you don't ware me when you do 'it' with anyone."


	9. Chapter 9

The Hazard Tamer

Part 9: The Battle Begins

Takato was sitting in the living room bored and waiting for the Tamers to show up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He stood up and opened it to see Rika and Renamon waiting outside the door. "Hey Rika, Renamon."

"Hi Goggle-Head." Rika replied

"Hello Takato." Renamon said kindly and BlackGuilmon then came running towards them but tripped up and fell on top of Takato. The two then began to laugh, the way they did two years ago before the Megidramon incident.

"You need to be more careful sometimes BG." Takato said when they stopped laughing

"Okay Takatomon." BlackGuilmon smiled as he walked off

"So, how are you?" Takato asked as he sat down on an arm chair and grabbed his drawing pad

"Okay." She said as she sat on the sofa next to him "You?"

"Great." He said as he flicked to the page after Voldramon and drew him again, but then began to rub some of the pieces out and change them

"What are you doing?" Renamon asked

"Drawing." Takato said as he continued, the first thing he drew was a giant revolver for the left hand. He got this idea from a Digimon from the fourth series of Digimon called Data Squad called RizeGreymon

"Drawing what?" Rika asked as Takato changed the gun so it was more streamlined and it was more like a cannon now as well

"Something." Takato smirked and he added robotic parts onto the legs

"Can you show us?" Renamon asked as Takato drew a robotic claw for the right hand, the exact same one that belonged to MetalGreymon from the fifth season of Digimon called Digimon Xros Wars

"It's a surprise." Takato smirked as he changed the wings into giant robotic wings on the back. He dropped the drawing pencils and took out a five coloured pencils ready to start colouring "But if you ask nicely…" he then coloured the wings orange and the cannon arm black

"Can you show us, please?" Rika said as Takato smiled and coloured in the metal arm a darker red then the main body and the claws black

"No." Takato smiled. He had coloured in whole body that already existed in the same colour scheme it was last time and the leg amour in orange but right as he finished in colouring the pad was taken off of him "Give it back!" he jumped or it but Renamon jumped out of the way and gave it to Rika

"You're designing a new Digimon partner?" Rika asked with anger in her voice "What's the matter? BlackGuilmon not good enough!"

"That's not another Digimon partner! Takato yelled "It's my Ultimate form!" the room fell silent "Oopps..."

'Lillymon's SO going to kill you.' Stella thought 'But she'll have to wait for ME TO KILL YOU!'

"Nice joke Takato but this isn't funny." Renamon snarled

"It's not a joke!" Takato said in a really annoyed

"Stop messing around Takato. You're not a Digimon!" Rika said as Takato's eyes turned viral "T... Takato?"

"He is a Digimon?" Renamon gasped "That explains the smell."

"I told you that you should have put deodorant on." Stella joked out load "But did you listen to me? NO!"

"Stella." Takato warned "I call this form, SuperVolcadramon."

"Why?" the girls asked in unison

"Because my Champion form is called Volcadramon, after a volcano. So I called this form SuperVolcadramon, after a Super Volcano, which is a super strong volcano and SuperVolcadramon is a beefed up version of Volcadramon." He explained "Me and Stella already worked out all of the facts, so we can just relax until the others show up."

"Good idea." Rika smiled as she and Renamon began to relax "What are SuperVolcadramon's moves?" she asked

"Well… I haven't thought of them yet." Takato said with a sweet drop

"Well, how about Heat Cannon?" Renamon asked as Takato wrote it down

"Yea. A powerful blast from his arm cannon." Stella said

"Meltdown II." Takato said "SuperVoldramon closes the vents in his armour and collects massive amounts of heat energy, then releases it all at once, effectively destroying anything within the blast zone."

"Heat Cyclone." Rika suggested "A wave of super heat from his wings."

"Nice." Takato smiled "I think we need one more."

"Super Volcano Flare." Stella said

"Yea, a super massive fire ball fired from his mouth!" Renamon said

"I think we're done. So, Stella, the stats if you will." Takato smiled

"Sure thing T." Stella smiled"Digimon: SuperVoldramon

Level: Ultimate

Type: Cyber Dragon Warrior

Attribute: Virus

Element: Fire

Super Volcano Flare: 1900

Heat Cannon: 1800

Heat Cyclone: 1700

Meltdown II: 8000 (A/N: This move takes a long time to charge, so it can't really be used effectively unless the opponent is bound or distracted somehow.)

Health Points: 8900

Defensive Power: 1900

Speed: 600 on the ground, 800 when flying."

"Nice." Takato smiled. By now it had taken them a whole hour

"I think we should relax now." Renamon smiled

"Yep." Rika smiled and Takato nodded

"So, when are Henry, Suzie, the three ideates and Jeri getting here?" Takato asked half an hour later "It's nearly three o'clock." He saw soon answered by a knock on the door. "It's about time." He walked over to the door and opened it. Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo, Cyberdramon and Jeri where all outside his house and he looked at them annoyed

"Hello, Takato." Henry said as he walked in with Suzie and Lopmon while Terriermon jumped onto Takato's head

"Hi black-boy." Said the dog-rabbit

"Terriermon." Henry groaned

"Momentai, Henry." Terriermon laughed as he jumped onto his tamers head

"Why are we here Henry?" Lopmon asked

"Because, even if I don't want her to be, Suzie is a Tamer so she needs to hear this stuff." Henry replied

"Well, start with the explanations Takato?" Kazu said as Takato brought through a drink tray with some glasses of Coke through

"Okay, just sit down." He said as Kazu went to sit down. The black goggled goggle-head gave Rika, Henry, Suzie and their Digimon a full glass of Coke and he had one himself. "So, what do you want to know?"

"First off, where are our drinks?" Kenta asked

"Who says you get drinks." Takato said back to him

"Where's your Digimon?" Ryo asked

"Wait a sec." Takato said as he whistled loudly and BlackGuilmon ran right into the room at full speed

"Is my bread ready Daddy-Takatomon?" BlackGuilmon asked

"No kiddo." Takato replied as everyone looked at them curiously "What?"

"Why did he just call you Daddy?" Jeri asked

"I DID create him and that technically makes him my son." Takato answered "And he is the real Guilmon that you all already know, he was just reformatted by Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns so we can defeat a new enemy but I might need some help."

"Why do you think we will help you?" Ryo asked

"I don't, I only need Rika and Henry. Maybe Suzie if things get hard." Takato replied "And as for what you guys asked yesterday, Stella is a special Digivice, called the Omegavice. With her I can have more than one partner and modify them all at the same time; also I am stronger, faster and etcetera, etcetera."

"So, that's how you sent Kazu ten feet away a few nights ago." Terriermon said

"But why do you smell like you ARE a Digimon." Cyberdramon snarled "And today you smell like you have a mate."

Takato replied with a stuttered "B... because...because..."

"Have they gone yet, Takato-kens?" Lillymon's voice yelled down the stairs. Everyone looked up to see Lillymon in a pink dressing gown. Because of the position of the stairs she wasn't able to see them.

"Lill's, I thought you said you where going to have a shower." Takato said

"I did." Lillymon said as she straddled Takato's waist "They should have left by now, so, let's have some fun!"

"Lill's now's not the best t…" Takato said but was interrupted by Lillymon kissing him passionately and the room fell completely silent until…

1h ago"WHAT THE F***!" Ryo, Kenta and Kazu yelled in unison (Ideates.) Lillymon pulled back and turned her head around to see the Tamers

"Takato, why didn't you tell me they where here?" Lillymon asked

"I tried, but it is really, REALLY hard to talk with a tongue being shoved down your thought." Takato explained but in a second he said nervously "N…not that I didn't enjoy that."

"Good." She whispered in his ear before licking his earlobe lovingly

"What's going on Takato?" Rika asked

"Lillymon got me to have sex with her last night and that means that we are married according to Digimon biology." Takato said "And Stella's enhancements class me in for being detected as a Digimon. That's it!" he know that it was a lie, but he didn't care. He'd explain to Henry, Suzie and their Digimon later "You guys need to stop fighting for a few months or so. That way we can sort out this problem with out you lot in our way." Suddenly every ones D-Ark's went off, the Digimon began to growl and Takato got a strange sensation in his head "A Digimon."

"How did you know?" Kazu asked

"First of; the D-Arks went off. Second; the Digimon are angry and finally; Stella told me." He said lying about the last bit, but hay, why would he care about lying to the Tamers. He then looked at Lillymon apologetically and said "Sorry, Lill's. It's time for me to go to work."

"Go get 'em baby." Lillymon smiled as she got off of Takato's waist as he stood up "Be good BG." She smiled and the black dinosaur nuzzled her affectionately before he nodded

"Bye-bye, Mummy Mom!" BlackGuilmon said as he and Takato ran outside

"Let's go guys!" Ryo said as he, Cyberdramon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Kazu, Guardromon and Jerry ran after the Hazard Tamer

"Let's help." Suzie said as she and Lopmon followed Henry and Terriermon as they left the house with Rika and Renamon

"Mommy, where's everyone?" Calumon asked as he flew into the room, whipped cream around his mouth

"There's a Digimon attack down town." Lillymon explained

"Can we play on Daddy's X-Box then?" Calumon asked and a smile crept on Lillymon's face

(Town Centre)

The group arrived at the Digital-Field as a strange sound came from the field that sounded like a Motor Bike. "What's with that noise?" Kazu asked as Jerry's face became one of fear

"No!" she said as she saw the shadow appear

"It can't be." Takato whispered as they heard a wicked laugh from inside the Digital-Field

"Hello, losers." The voice said as they could see who it was… it was Beelzemon on Behemoth with something chained to the back of it, Jeri hared a beeping coming from her D-Ark, she unclipped it to see the screen was no longer covered in static

"BEELZEMON?" they all yelled in unison, the Digimon growled even more in anger and Takato's eyes turned viral as he growled at the Demon Lord of Gluttony

"Try and beet me this time." He said smugly "And if you do then I will give you a reword." He pulled on the chain that was connected to Behemoth. The thing at the end shocked everyone because he was dead. It was Leomon!

"Stella?" Takato asked "Three blues. If you please."

"On it T." Stella replied as three blue cards appeared in Takato's hand

"Here guy's." Takato said as he gave Rika and Henry a blue card each as they smiled at him

"Thanks Takato." Rika smiled

"Time to fight." Henry smiled

"DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX-DIGIVOLUTION! ACTIVATE!"

"BlackGuilmon Matrix-Digivolve to… BLACKWARGROWLMON!"

"Renamon Matrix-Digivolve to… TOAMON!"

"Terriermon Matrix-Digivolve to… RAPIDMON!"

The three Ultimate level Digimon stood ready for battle and Beelzemon charged at them with his claw raised "DARKNESS CLAW!" he slashed with his claw but BlackWarGrowlmon blocked the attack with his left metal claw "Do it, Toamon."

"TALISMEN OF LIGHT!" the female fox called as she created a pattern in the air with her brush that became a glowing symbol. The symbol flow through the air and slammed into Beelzemon's back, burning it slightly

"Why you!" he called as he kicked BlackWarGrowlmon's metal jaw and turned to Toamon before he pulled out his guns "DOUBLE IMPACT!" he fired bullets at the female fox but BlackWarGrowlmon got in the way

"DIGI-MODIFY! REVERSE SHIELD! ACTIVATE!" Takato swiped a new card that was the first one made; his uncle was now a member of the card makers and gave Takato the newest cards before anyone else

An invisible shield surrounded the machine dragon, but the Demon Lord couldn't see it and the bullets bounced off of the shield and redirected to Beelzemon, cutting their firer on the arm "DOUBLE BLADE!" BlackWarGrowlmon swiped at Beelzemon with his claws, cutting the Gluttony Lord

"DIGI-MODIFY! CHAODRASMON! ACTIVATE!" Henry called as he swiped the card

"CHAOS CRUSHER!" Rapidmon's left hand transformed into a drill as he charged and slammed it into Beelzemon's back "RAPID FIRE!" the then fired a barrage of missiles at close range at the Digimon

"DIGI-MODIFY! KENTAUROSMON! ACTIVATE!" Rika swiped a Royal Knight card

"INFERNO FROST!" Toamon called as a giant crossbow appeared in her hands, she then fired it which slammed into Beelzemon's leg "TALISMAN OF LIGHT!" She then fired a blast of light energy from a symbol she created with her paintbrush

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the dark Digimon yelled as he held onto his knee but he then began to glow. Suddenly, two giant black wings grow out of his back and a cannon appeared on his right arm "I am Beelzemon, BLAST MODE! CORONA DESTROYER!" he fired a giant blast of energy from his cannon which slammed into all three Digimon

"NO!" they yelled as Toamon, Rapidmon and BlackWarGrowlmon slammed to the floor and returned to their Rookie forms

"Stella, I need a card for Mega." Takato said

"Got it T." Stella explained as a glowing red card appeared in Takato's other hand

"Thanks." Takato smiled "DIGI-MODIFY! CRYSTAL-MATRIX-DIGIVOLUTION! ACTIVATE!"

(With Calamon and Lillymon)

Calamon and Lillymon where playing on Takato's X-Box when Calamon suddenly dropped the controller and began to shake. "You okay Calamon?" Lillymon asked her son as she paused the game

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Calamon yelled as a blast of red energy fired from the triangle crystal of Digivolution on his forehead. The energy blast soared through the roof and flew downtown...

(Back to the battle)

The beam of energy from Calamon hit his brother. "Wow." Henry said as BlackGuilmon was surrounded by a red light

"What's happaning?" Rika asked

"He's Digivolving to Mega." Takato smiled. the Tamers looked at him as if he had gone mad

'No.' Jerry said as she looked on in fear 'Last time this happened I lost my Takato... not again!'

(Digivolution scene- 3D)

Stella was show glowing and the words 'Crystal-Matrix-Digivolution' appeared on her scene. A wave of crimson energy then left her

1h agoBlackGuilmon was in a black and red area when a crimson light engulfed his body "BlackGuilmon Crystal-Matrix-Digivolve to..." he called as he began to grow and change shape. Giant, red and cream dragon wings with holes in them burst out of his back and out of the crimson dome of light that surrounded him, next his three clawed hands busted out of it, at the side of the arms was a blade of solid bone, then a long snake like tail slithered out of the orb of power, the light around his chest disappeared tor reveal it was red again. Like the normal Guilmon, but it also had a cream armoured chest armour with the Digital Hazard symbol in the middle. Finally, the light around his head disappeared to reveal the monstrous face and great big fangs the Tamers saw years ago but the eyes where a soft yellow this time. Once again, he had become; "... MEGIDRAMON!"

(End Digivolution scene- Back to 2D)

The Tamers looked at the great dragon that had appeared in front of them Stella then read out his stats "Digimon: Megidramon

Level: Mega

Type: Evil Dragon

Attribute: Virus

Element: Fire

Megid Flame: 3000

Dragon Howling: 2900

Health Points: 10000

Defensive Power: 3000

Speed: 1000." Once the stats where done, everyone looked on, afraid of what the dragon could do, unforchernatly one person was dumb enough to...

"DOUBLE IMPACT!" Beelzemon roared as he fired two shots at Megidramon but the dragon used his wings to block it

"MEGID FLAME!" Megidramon roared as he fired a red flame from his mouth. The Demon Lord of Gluttony jumped out of the way and flew to the sky. Megidramon growled and flew after him

"What have you done Takato?" Henry asked

"I made a distraction." Takato smiled

"But doing this could kill BlackGuilmon! Remember last time?" Ryo yelled

"He can control the power now! It's safe! As long as we don't use it to Digivolve with anger." Takato explained "Just shout to me if Beelzemon is coming back." He then turned to Beelzemon's bike and began to sun towards it

"What are you doing Goggle-Head?" Rika yelled

"Just trust me!" Takato yelled back as he reached Leomon

"What's he doing?" Kenta asked

"I... think he's freeing Leomon." Henry said

"This might hurt a little, Leomon." Takato whispered to Leomon as he raised his right hand "DARK CHAIN!" he then put two links around the chain that was wrapped around Leomon "CHAIN DISTRUCTION!" the links of Takato's chain then blew up, breaking the chain around Leomon. Takato then put Leomon over his shoulder and ran back to the group. Right as he got there Megidramon slammed Beelzemon into his bike, destroying it

"Take that!" Megidramon smiled, his voice the same as BlackGuilmon's, only deeper, as he flew over to the Tamers "Is he okay Daddy-Takatomon?"

"He is boy." Takato smiled "And it's all thanks to you."

"Leomon!" Jerry said as she wrapped her arms around the lion's neck, but he was still unconscious. She then began to shack him awake as Beelzemon stood back up

"You're still as dumb as ever Pineapple-Head." Beelzemon smirked as he raised his non-gun hand and got ready to click his fingers

'What's he talking about?' Takato thought before his eyes widened and he turned to Jerry and pulled her away from the sleeping lion

"GET OFF ME!" Jerry yelled

"You need to get away from him Jerry!" Takato yelled

"What are you talking about?" Kenta asked as Beelzemon clicked his fingers. Leomon's eyes suddenly opened and he was surrounded by a dark purple aura

"Leomon?" Jerry asked as he stood up

"No." He said in a dark, evil voice. It was now twice the size it use to be, its' fur was purple, his trousers turned black and he gained a skull belt buckle, is arms where like Ogermon's, bone spikes where coming out of his shoulders, some of his ribs where jabbing out of his chest, his main was black and crazier, razor sharp fangs filled his mouth and his eyes where all black with red pupils. He snarled at the Tamers before he roared "I Am nOw MAdLeOmON!"


	10. Chapter 10

The Hazard Tamer

Part 10: Dirty Tricks

"Leomon!" Jerry said as she wrapped her arms around the lion's neck, but he was still unconscious. She then began to shack him awake as Beelzemon stood back up

"You're still as dumb as ever Pineapple-Head." Beelzemon smirked as he raised his non-gun hand and got ready to click his fingers

'What's he talking about?' Takato thought before his eyes widened and he turned to Jerry and pulled her away from the sleeping lion

"GET OFF ME!" Jerry yelled

"You need to get away from him Jerry!" Takato yelled

"What are you talking about?" Kenta asked as Beelzemon clicked his fingers. Leomon's eyes suddenly opened and he was surrounded by a dark purple aura

"Leomon?" Jerry asked as he stood up

"No." He said in a dark, evil voice. Leomon was now twice the size he use to be, his fur was purple, his trousers turned black and he gained a skull belt buckle, his arms where like Ogermon's, bone spikes where coming out of his shoulders, some of his ribs where jabbing out of his chest, his main was black and crazier, razor sharp fangs filled his mouth and his eyes where all black with red pupils. He snarled at the Tamers before he roared "I Am nOw MAdLeOmON!"

"Oh, great." Takato said as he let go of Jerry "We've got to take him down without hurting him!" he yelled as Cyberdramon charged at MadLeomon, tackling him to the ground and began to punch his face repeatedly "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" He yelled at Ryo

"You're not in charge here anymore Takato." Ryo said, grinning "I give the orders now."

"I never GAVE orders!" Takato yelled "I thought of strategies that used the best of every person on the team! The Tamers are a team and, Leomon is the partner of a member of your team so you need to try and get him back on our side! NOT destroy him!"

"Takato's right Ryo." Rika said with a glare

"Yea, what about Jerry? You didn't even think about how SHE feels about this!" Henry added "But you did a smart thing at sending Cyberdramon at him. Terriamon and Renamon are exhausted so Cyberdramon is our only save bet at the moment."

"So he can do SOMETHING right." Takato said

"FALLEN FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" MadLeomon roared as he punched Cyberdramon and a purple lion shaped shockwave knocked him back and into a building

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled as he ran to his partner's side

"Or not." Stella sighed

"DOUBLE IMPACT!" Beelzemon roared as he fired energy bullets from his Corona Blaster at Megidramon's chest. The dragon roared in pain as he was shot in the armour-plated chest

"HELL HOWLING!" Megidramon roared as he fired a super-sonic shockwave at Beelzemon

"TaMeRs MuSt Die!" MadLeomon roared as he turned towards them

"Crap." Takato whispered as the purple furred lion walked towards them

"Henry, I'm scared." Suzy said as she held her brothers hand

"I know Suzy." Henry smiled "I am too."

'Don't do anything too stupid Goggle-head.' Rika thought as she looked at Takato...

"Yo! Big, purple and ugly! Over here!" Takato yelled as MadLeomon turned to face him "Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!" everyone Anime dropped and MadLeomon growled

"PuNy HuMaN iNsUlTs Me?" MadLeomon roared "I cRuSh PuNy HuMaN!" he then raised his fist as if was surrounded in a purple aura "FALLEN FIST OF THE..." he roared but...

"DARK SIDE KICK!" Takato yelled as he jumped towards the lion. He began to spin really fast, while his foot was surrounded by black energy, and kicking MadLeomon in the face at least twenty times and then he slowed down and did an axe kick to MadLeomon's face. The Undead Digimon fell to the floor with a groan of pain

"MEGAO FLAME!" Megidramon roared as he fired white hot flames from his mouth at Beelzemon who jumped out of the way; MadLeomon slowly got up and punched Takato, sending him into the floor

"Ow." Takato said as he got out of the fist shaped hole in the ground "Any ideas Stella?"

"Voidmon." Stella said "I know that you don't want the Tamers to find out but they will eventually and we need more power to win this!"

"Okay." Takato said as he clichéd his fists "DIGITAL SHIFT!" Takato was surrounded by a purple light; the Tamers covered their eyes before it died down to reveal Voidmon where Takato was standing

"Who's that?" Kazu asked

"And where's Takato?" Henry asked

"I'm here guys." Voidmon said as he waved at them "Did I forget to mention that Stella allows me to turn into a Digimon?" all of the Tamers, except Rika, nodded "Well, it must have slipped my mind." He smiled before he turned to face MadLeomon "Let's go fur ball. DARK JAVELIN!" Voidmon yelled as he throw a spear of dark energy. MadLeomon caught it, but as soon he touched it, it exploded

"Nice." Kenta smiled, Ryo then waked him on the back of the head "Ow."

"FALLEN FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" MadLeomon roared as he fired a purple lion shaped shockwave towards Voidmon

"OPTIC HEAT!" he yelled as a blast of superheated energy was fired from his eyes which ripped through the energy lion but soon died down

"FALLEN FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" MadLeomon roared again as he fired another purple lion shaped shockwave towards his opponent

"BLACK FURRY!" Voidmon roared as he fired a blast of black lightning from his hands at MadLeomon, the purple lion roared in pain as he was covered in the attack, but he then grabbed Voidmon with both of his hands "Let go you overgrown hairball!"

"No." MadLeomon smirked "I wIlL bReAk LiTtLe RoOkIe FoR cHaLenGiNg Me!" he then tightened his grip and Voidmon howled in pain as the grip got tighter and tighter

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he felt his body getting crushed. He then coughed and blood covered the fur of MadLeomon and he just squeezed harder

"TAKATO!" Rika, Henry, Renamon and Terriermon yelled in worry

"Let go of us you..." Stella said before she got an idea 'T, I'm going to make a Digivolution Card appear in your hand. Slash it.'

'Got it partner.' Voidmon thought as he felt the card appear in his hand "DIGI-MODIFY: DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

Stella was in a white area with the word 'Digivolution' on in red. Suddenly, black rings of energy burst from the screen

"Voidmon Digivolve to..." Voidmon was in the same white area as the black ripples encircled him. He didn't fight them; they encased him in an egg like object. As he was inside the egg his skin broke away, leaving a slightly grey outline of his whole body. Then, new skin wrapped its way around him and he began to change shape.

The new form had some of Megidramon's features and mixed them in with a BurningGreymon. The large dragon had the body similar to a human's and wore red armour with red vein-like channels going through it. Its hands were similar to Voidmon's gauntlet-like claws, but were longer and sharper. There were four "V" shaped vents on each forearm that allowed the intense heat that the dragon radiated to escape. The shoulder pads each had one long spike on the top of them, and connected to the creature's chest plate. The chest plate itself covered half of the Digimon's torso and had the Digital Hazard symbol right in the centre, which had the "veins" spider-webbing outward over the rest of the armour that was connected to it.

1h agoThe Digimon's leg armour covered its legs completely, making it look almost mechanical. Each foot had three sharp claws, four spikes running up the shin guards to the kneepads, which had a large blade at the top of them. The kanji for "Fire" was drawn on many different places on its body. One on each bicep, on each thigh, one large one on its back, and another on the blade that made up the tip of its tail. Its head was very reminiscent of Megidramon's; with the vicious, unforgiving look; and the razor-sharp, interlocking teeth. Finally it had two long white horns on its head the pointed forward like a bull's, and two massive, bat-like wings on its back that had quite a few holes in them and three large claws on the wing's "wrist" joint.

The Digimon burst its way out of the egg and roared its name: "...VOLDRAMON!"

(End Digivolution scene)

Voldramon's increased size caused the grip MadLeomon had on him to be pushed off. "Bring it fur ball." Voldramon smirked before he yelled "DRAGON BREAK!" fire surrounded his fist as he slammed it into MadLeomon's face, the Digimon span around three times before he hit the floor

"Digimon: Voldramon

Level: Champion

Type: Dragon Warrior

Attribute: Virus

Element: Fire

Volcano Flare: 1500

Dragon Break: 960

Hell's Wind: 1250

Meltdown I: 5000 (A/N: This move takes a long time to charge, so it can't really be used effectively unless the opponent is bound or distracted somehow.)

Blast Radius: 1700 /w direct hit from fireball, 990 from the fire wave

Searing Scythe: 1100

Health Points: 7950

Defensive Power: 1300

Speed: 540 on the ground, 680 when flying." Sella said as she read out his stats

"Wow." Henry said as he watched on in amassment

"GgGgGgGgGrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRrRr!" MadLeomon growled as he slowly stood back up and ran towards him

"VOLCANO FLARE!" Voldramon roared as he fired a massive fireball at MadLeomon, it hit him in the face and he did a back flip before he hit the floor face first again

Meanwhile Megidramon and Beelzemon where in a dead lock "HELL HOWLING!" he fired a shockwave of noise form his mouth at Beelzemon who fell to the floor and held his ears while the ground beneath him began to crack but as soon as the assault of high frequency noise stopped Beelzemon punched Megidramon hard in the jaw

"CORONA BLASTER!" Beelzemon roared as he fired another blast of power from his cannon at Megidramon who blocked it with his wings again

"What did you do to Leomon?" Megidramon roared as he used his arm blades to slice Beelzemon across the chest, data spewed from the gash

"We took his data, found his Data-Code, and twisted it to forced him to Digivolve into that mindless beast. And there's nothing you can do about it!" Beelzemon laughed "DOUBLE IMPACT!" he fired another two blasts of power from his blaster but Megidramon dodged it

"How can we change him back?" Megidramon asked

"Like I'd tell you!" Beelzemon said but Megidramon wrapped his tail around the Demon Lord and began to crush him

"Tell me NOW!" Megidramon growled angrily as he leaded forwards and got ready to kill Beelzemon again

"HELL'S WIND!" Voldramon fired a shockwave of super-heated heat from his wings which cut MadLeomon across the arms, data slowly poured from the wounds

"STOP!" Jerry yelled as she ran towards the battle "Don't hurt him!"

"I'm trying not to!" Voldramon yelled "I'm just trying to find the source of the hypnosis he's under and then destroy it!" he then dodged another one of MadLeomon's fist "And besides, if I don't then he'll kill me!"

"Good." Jerry said, glaring

"What?" the other tamers and their Digimon yelled

"What did you say Jerry?" Henry asked

"You heard me. I want him DEAD!" Jerry yelled. MadLeomon then attacked twice as fast and hard

"Come on Jerry." Ryo said "Me, Kazu and Kenta all hate Takato to, but we don't want him dead!"

"You're right." Jerry said, and for some reason, MadLeomon stopped attacking "I want that barsterd to suffer!" MadLeomon almost seemed to roared in agreement and then attacked Voldramon twice as much "He caused me to lose my partner, and from the day we entered the Digital-World, made my life a living hell!"

"He tried to save your partner!" Renamon snarled

"And you wanted to go to the Digital-World!" Rika added

"And Henry's your boyfriend, so how is your life hell?" Ryo asked

"Because I don't like Henry!" Jerry said "I've only been dating him because I know that his once best friend dating the girl he use to like would really hurt him!"

"That's what Beelzemon wants you to think Jerry." Megidramon said "He made MadLeomon get his strength from the negative emotions in you and your anger at Daddy-Takatomon."

"Hey, buddy!" Voldramon said, blocking MadLeomon's punches "Little help?"

"No thanks, I've got him." Megidramon said happily and held up his tail which he still had Beelzemon wrapped in "Oh, the source of the power over him is hidden under his ribs, Daddy-Takatomon!"

"Thanks boy!" Voldramon called back "SEARING SCYTHE!" he super-heated his claws and slashed at MadLeomon's exposed rib cage; the bones shattered revealing a small purple orb "Megidramon! Throw Beelzemon into the air when I say now!" he called before he grappled with MadLeomon "Ready... NOW!" Voldramon called as he throw MadLeomon into the air and Megidramon copied with Beelzemon. The two collided in the air and "BLAST RADIOUS!" he called as he fired a massive blast of fire from his mouth at the two.

"MEGILO FLAME!" Megidramon fired his flame breath and the two fire attacks hit Beelzemon's back and burnt the wings. The two fell to the ground and slammed on impact. Jerry ran to the creator they made to see MadLeomon and Beelzemon, both with data pouring out of them

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" She screamed "LEOMON!" MadLeomon opened his eyes and Beelzemon began to glow as armour covered MadLeomon's body and a red chainsaw was on his right hand. The energy seemed to be taken from Beelzemon because he was now Impmon and lying next to the new MadLeomon, unconscious.

"ArMeDmAdLeOmOn WiLl CrUsH yOu!" the new Digimon roared as he charged with renewed spirit and sliced Voldramon and Megidramon across the chests

"Megidramon..." Voldramon said, panting "I've got a move that could save us... but you need to hold ArmedMadLeomon off for a bit. You got that?" Megidramon nodded and charged at the crazy lion Digimon

"Me CrUsH yOu!" ArmedMadLeomon roared as he fought back

"Here we go..." Voldramon sighed as he closed all of his vents and began to charge up a lot of heat energy at a rapid rate

"What are you doing Takato?" Henry asked

"M... my u... ulti... mate attack i... in th... this f...for... m... Meltdown I." He groaned as the heat energy got higher and higher "I... I've got to get through that armour and hit that purple energy ball... b... but it could... b... be... t... to... too much... for him to handle."

"Y... you're going to destroy him?" Jerry screamedvv

"J... Jerry." Voldramon said "Last time I made M... Megidramon absorb B... Bee... lzemon's data because... because I... I th... thought w... we wo... would have been able to bring him back."

"But you didn't!" Jerry yelled "Instead you deleted Guilmon to!"

"I know." Takato said "B... but I was in l... love w... with you b... back th... en... s... so I th... thought th... that... i... if I c... could d... do any... thing t... to ch... eer y... you up... I... would r... risk my l... life t... to do i... it." The group looked at him in shock "B... but that's in the p... past now." He said simply

"Y... you think I care if you love me?" Jerry yelled "All I want is a Digimon so I can fight and not sit around waiting for someone to save me!" everyone looked at Jerry in shock and silence until...

1h ago"You selfish b***!" Rika yelled as she slapped Jerry across the face "Takato loved you, he risked his life to keep you save any chance he had, and you go and treat him like s*** for no reason! He tried to save your partner, and you go call him a monster when he had just felt your pain!"

"You think I care?" Jerry said "You've always had your partner; you don't even know the pain! I wish you and Renamon would die!" Suddenly, ArmedMadLeomon stopped fighting Megidramon and turned to Rika and Renamon. He charged, chainsaw high in the sky

"DEATH CHAINSAW!" he roared as he sliced down, ready to cut the two in half

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" everyone yelled

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Megidramon howled in pain as he got in the way of the attack, the sharp rotating blade of the chainsaw digging into his back as he hovered over Rika and Renamon

"M... Megidramon..." Henry said as he looked at the dragon. No that he was closer this time he could see that the dragon was in fact a kinder, purer creature

"BlackGuilmon..." Rika smiled as she looked at the giant dragon

"Guilmon..." Renamon whispered as she looked wordily at the giant dragon

"I'm fine Renamon. I'll protect you." He smiled as he pushed back, span behind ArmedMadLeomon, grabbed his arms and turned him towards Voldramon "Ready yet?"

"MELTDOWN I!" Voldramon roared as he fired a super-heated fireball from his mouth. The blast hit ArmedMadLeomon right in the chest. The attack destroyed the chest armour and hit the purple energy ball. The armour covering ArmedMadLeomon's body, including his chainsaw, crumbled and fell to the floor before breaking into data. Soon he was MadLeomon again

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" MadLeomon howled in pain as he began to shrink, his skin began to change back to yellow, his arms returned to normal, the exposed bone returned inside his body, his main returned to its normal colour, his trousers returned to the same and his sword reappeared but his eyes where still like MadLeomon's

"I... is he back to normal?" Kazu asked. Leomon howled in pain as purple energy began to seep out of him

"T, return to your human state." Stella said

"Why?" Voldramon asked

"Just trust me!" she said and Voldramon nodded and returned to Voidmon

"DIGITAL SHIFT!" Voidmon said as he returned to human. Takato then asked "Now what?"

"Point me at Leomon!" Stella replied. Takato did as he was told and a blast of light shot from her screen and entered Leomon. The lion Digimon's eyes returned to normal as purple energy seemed to explode from inside his body, out of it. Megidramon fell top the floor and returned to BlackGuilmon while Leomon fell to the floor but he was unconscious "There you go." Stella said happily

"Are they okay?" Takato asked

"BlackGuilmon will wake up in a minute but Leomon will be out for a few days and have a headache when he wakes up." Stella explained "And before you all ask, that is a purification function I have to delete foreign contaminants to the data of a Digimon, as long as they are weakened enough for it to work."

"Nice." Terriermon smiled "Nice going Stell's!"

"The rabbit is correct." Renamon smiled

"You're as much of this team as any of us now." Rika smiled

"What team would that be again?" Henry asked

"The Destined." Said BlackGuilmon stood up, but his eyes where glazed over

"BlackGuilmon?" Kenta asked

"Yes and no." Takato said "It's BlackGuilmon's body, but the force talking is... Azulongmon."


	11. Chapter 11

The Hazard Tamer

Part 11: The Truth of the Hazard

The team stared at BlackGuilmon strongly as he had just talked in a voice that wasn't his. Takato was the first to break the silence. "Hello Azulongmon." He said

"Hello." BlackGuilmon said in the voice that wasn't his

"Azulongmon?" the team said in shock

"Hello Children." The Digimon said "It is very important that I talk to all of you."

"But what about BlackGuilmon?" Renamon asked

"Oh, right!" the Digimon said "Takato, say to Stella: 'Omegavice; Voice Key Override. Access Code; Hazard Core.'"

"Why?" Takato asked

"Just do it." BlackGuilmon/Azulongmon said

"Okay... stop nagging!" Takato grounded "Erm... Omegavice; Voice Key Override. Access Code; Hazard Core?" Takato said, questioning his own words

"Voice Key Override; Activated." Stella said

"What's the Voice Key Override do?" Rika asked

"Nothing in the everyday function." BlackGuilmon/Azulongmon said "It just allows me to do this. Omegavice: Activate Sovereign-Digital-Field now!"

"Acknowledged." Stella replied. Seconds later they where surrounded by a massive Digital-Field. Then a blue and yellow light left BlackGuilmon and reconfigured into Azulongmon. The giant blue dragon smiled at them

"Hello young ones." Azulongmon smiled. BlackGuilmon blinked and looked around before looking up and seeing Azulongmon

"Who's that?" the black and red dino asked

"I am Azulongmon." The blue dragon replied "Now, I must explain."

"Explain what?" Henry asked

"About the Digital-Hazard."

"What about it?" Takato asked

"Do you all remember the Megidramon incident where Guilmon was deleted?" Azulongmon asked. The team stayed silent "I'm taking that as a yes. Anyway; it shouldn't have ended like that."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryo asked "If it ended like that; it ended like that."

"Not always." Azulongmon said "Tell me; what do you know about time?"

"Well, it's always moving." Kenta said and Takato rolled his eyes

"It's nearly always in a state of flux." Takato said

"Correct." Azulongmon said

"Question; what's flux?" Kazu asked

"It's when nearly anything can happen and/or changed you numskull." Takato said

"Say you had toast one morning and you where able to go back in time to that morning a few hours later. Then you take all the bread from your house so the you of the past had to have something else for breakfast. That's changing time because that moment is in flux." Henry explained

"Exactly." Azulongmon said "And that it what the battle between Megidramon and Beelzemon was like."

"Someone stole all of their bread?" Kazu asked before Rika slapped him hard on the head

"Just shut up." She sighed

"In the battle Megidramon should have lost control and reverted back to Guilmon before the battle was over and then he and Takato become a new Digimon called Gallentmon to defeat Beelzemon." Azulongmon explained "But somehow someone went back in time and allowed Guilmon and Takato to keep in control of Megidramon. And the continuous strain of that form, plus the data of Beelzemon, caused Megidramon data to delete itself."

"So, if Guilmon lost control, I wouldn't have lost him?" Takato asked

"Yes. You and the others would have also gained a new form of power as well." Azulongmon replied

"So, whoever changed the past broke the team apart all of those years ago." Rika said simply

"Yes." Azulongmon said "But there was also some good from it as well. With Guilmon in control of the Digital-Hazard it allowed the frenzied energy of the Digital-World to destroy a program that could have destroyed us all. It was called the R-Reaper. And in the un-tampered time-line you barley manage to defeat it, even with the power of that new Digivolution and the help of a new, stronger, reformed Beelzemon."

"Wow, it must have been strong!" BlackGuilmon said in amassment

"But why tell us this now?" Cyberdramon growled

"Because it is important." Azulongmon stated "The first one killed by the D-Reaper was a Digimon who called himself Chaos Lord and his servants; the Chaos Generals."

"They don't sound nice." Kenta commented

"They're not. And only you can defeat them." Azulongmon said

"Why us?" Jeri asked

"Because in this timeline you're stranger." Azulongmon replied "That is why we do not wish to change it back."

"But if you change the word back then these guy's won't exist." Stella pointed out "So what's your real motive here Azulongmon? You brought BlackGuilmon back so he and Takato could do what you where to lazy to do. You gave Takato me because then you had leverage over him. What's your secret reason this time? Do you and the other Sovereigns have a plan that the team of the other world could stop but this world couldn't for some reason? Well?"

"She's got a point there." Renamon pointed out "What's the game here?"

"I'm not playing a game!" Azulongmon growled

"Then what are you doing?" Lopmon asked

"Ch... Chaos Lord has a partner who seems like a Tamer." Azulongmon said "And somehow he has fixed the battle between Megidramon and Beelzemon in history so we can't change it even though we want to."

"Fixed in time?" Kazu asked

"It means it's stuck, it can't be changed. It has to happen." Takato explained

"Now, I must bestow upon you the same gifts that you should have had long ago." Azulongmon said as a blue, a green and a silver orb from his left leg floated down and entered tree D-Arc's. The blue one entered Rika's D-Arc, the green one went into Henry's and the silver one was Ryo's

"Why do they get those weird power ups?" Kenta yelled

"You don't even know what they are." Takato said, shaking his head

"The reason I gave them that power is because, just like the other timeline, we need the warriors of sorcery, technology and justice." Azulongmon said "But unlike that time we also need the dragon and the night." Two more orbs flew down from his right leg; one red one black. The red orb entered BlackGuilmon and the black one entered Takato "The orbs have more power then the other timeline so you now have even more power then them inside you. Whether you can use it or not depends on how strong your heart is."

"What dose that mean?" Jeri asked

"You'll figure it out." Azulongmon smiled before adding "Here you go Takato." And with that the last orb around his left leg, a small yellow orb, fell and entered Stella "This will allow you to contact me in times of grave trouble and confusion. But it only works in areas of high connection to the Digital-World. In other words, a place with a Digital-Field or a place where a Digital-Field recently was, the sooner it was there the longer the communication lasts."

"Okay, but why is there a strange Voice Key Override on Stella? What dose it block?"

"The block doesn't allows you access to the ability to open Digital-Fields whenever you want and using more then five Modify Cards at any one time." Azulongmon explained "It also stops you from letting other people emergency access and it also stops you reaching your full power too early as well as stopping you being able to Modify other Digimon that aren't you or your partner. And that reminds me! Omegavice; Deactivate Voice Code Override and scramble Access Code."

A few beeps came from Stella before she said "Completed."

"What did you do?" Rika asked

1h ago"Stopped Takato from using what I said that he shouldn't use and changed the code so he can't unlock it again." Azulongmon said as the fog, and him, started to fade away

"What's happening?" Henry said in shock

"Since the Voice Code Override has been disabled the Digital-Field it created is being destroyed by itself and the Digimon it let through, me, is being thrown back into the Digital-World." Azulongmon said and before he completely disappeared he whispered "This is going to hurt." And then he was gone. The group was once again in the destroyed city centre where they had just defeated a mind controlled Leomon and Beelzemon who had returned to Impmon. But the purple imp was gone by the time the field disappeared.

"What are we going to do now?" Henry asked

"Momentai!" Terriermon said from on top of his head

"I think we need to train." Renamon said simply

"No way!" Terriermon yelled "With the new powers we where given we can't be beat!"

"I don't know Terriermon." BlackGuilmon said to the dog-rabbit-thing "I mean, Renamon's been right a lot of times in the past so she's probably right this time to."

"Why thank you BlackGuilmon." Renamon smiled

Terriermon smirked and started to sing "BlackGuilmon and Renamon, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I..."

"Terriermon!" Henry warned

"Momentai!" the dog-rabbit smiled. Lopmon laughed lightly at the male Digimon's attitude

"I agree with Renamon." Ryo said "We need to get stronger."

"Plus the powers Azulongmon gave use will only work when we're 'ready'. So we all need to train together so we can get stronger and be able to cover each other. Like it or not we're a team for now and we need to watch each others backs." Takato said

"I agree." Rika said

"Same here." Henry added

"We should put are arguments and hate aside for the best of everyone. So... truce?" Takato said as he extended his hand

"For now." Ryo said as he took Takato's hand and they shock while glaring at each other

"When should we start?" Kazu asked

"Tomorrow at 9.00AM, this big bread eating machine won't get up any earlier then 8.30." Takato said "I've got to get back to the wife... man that feels weird to say."

"Oh... romantic first night as a married man Takato." Terriermon smirked "Welcome to guy hell!"

"Thanks' for the confidence boost Terriermon." Takato said sarcastically

"Momentai!" the dog-rabbit replied

"Okay, let's meet back at Guilmon's old hut then." Rika decided. Takato nodded as did everyone else

"Come on BlackGuilmon, we need to get home!" Takato said as he started to walk away

"Okay Daddy-Takatomon!" BlackGuilmon smiled as he turned around and waved to the others "Bye Renamon! Bye guys!"

"Bye BlackGuilmon!" Renamon said back

"See ya BG!" Terriermon smiled...

(Later that night- Takato's house)

"So the Tamers are all back together?" Lillymon asked after hearing Takato talking about his day

"Yea, temporarily." Takato replied "Me, Rika and Henry will still be a team after this, but just us. The others can just sit around and boast that they're Tamers but just not do anything." Suddenly the phone began to ring

"You better get that Takato." Stella said. Takato nodded and grabbed the phone

"Hello?" He asked as he answered the phone

"Takato, it's your mother.' The voice at the end of the line replied "Is the house still standing?'

"Very funny mom." Takato replied, rolling his eyes "So, when are you coming back?"

"We'll be back by 7.00PM tomorrow night honey.' His mum replied from the other end "What's happened while we've away?'

"There where some Digimon attacks in the last few days. One was a SkullGreymon but it was stopped before any terrible damage was done, then a strange new Digimon at the beach, a group of different types of Tyrannomon and today Beelzemon was back." Takato explained. Nowadays almost everyone know about Digimon but the Tamers try to keep the problems as under control as they can and keep as many people as safe as possible

"Beelzemon? You mean that guy who caused Guilmon to die?' his mother said in panic

"Yes, but don't worry. I got some payback. Or at least Guilmon did." Takato smirked

"Guilmon? What do you mean?'

"I'll tell you when you get home. Bye!" and with that he hung up

"We'll have to tell them tomorrow." Lillymon said simply

"I know." Takato said knowing what she meant. Suddenly BlackGuilmon and Calumon came running in as if they where on fire

"Okay you two, calm down. It's time for bed." Lillymon said

"Aw!" the two groaned in unison

"But Mummy-mon!" BlackGuilmon pleaded

"Please, five more minutes!" Calumon added

"Go on you two, listen to you mother." Takato smiled. This all seemed to come naturally to them and they where having fun

"Okay." BlackGuilmon said, giving in as he walked into the spar room where he and Calumon shared

"Daddy-mon?" Calumon said as he hopped onto his lap "Can I come with you and BlackGuilmon tomorrow when you're playing with the Tamers?"

"We're not playing, we're training." Takato said

"So?" Calumon said "Please!" he then gave Takato the puppy-dog stare and the half-Digimon was in trouble

"Okay! You can come! Just stop staring at my like that!" Takato gave in after thirty seconds

"YAY!" the little white Digimon yelled as he flew up to his room "Night!"

Takato sighed heavily as he slumped into his chair. Lillymon smiled and crept behind him before she started to massage his shoulders "You're so tense baby." She whispered into his ear "Calm down."

"With the few days I've had, that's going to be very hard." Takato said before sighing

"Good thing you've got a loving wife who can help." Lillymon whispered suggestively. Man this was going to be a long night...

(The next morning- quarter to nine)

"Come on BlackGuilmon, we're going to be late!" Takato yelled as he ran though town with Calumon hanging onto the sleeve of his shirt

"I'm trying Daddy-Takatomon!" BlackGuilmon yelled as he ran after him, his only costume was the black jacket and hat Takato gave him. The Digi-Destined's partners in the show where able to get away with it while wearing less then BlackGuilmon was wearing

"Faster! Faster! Faster!" Calumon yelled happily as he held on tightly. A few minutes later they arrived at the old hut that was Guilmon's home

"So close Goggle-Head." Rika smirked as the boy arrived three minutes before nine. Takato sighed in relief because Rika teamed to kick the butt of anyone who was late

"Yea, sorry." Takato said "The kid's wouldn't get up and BlackGuilmon wouldn't stop eating."

"Kids?" Henry asked

"BlackGuilmon and Calumon." Takato explained "Me and Lillymon adopted Calumon."

"Calumon!" Jeri said happily

"Jeri! Let's..." Calumon yelled but looked at his dad before remembering "... not play. You're bad."

"W... What?" Jeri said in shock at the little cream-puff's words

"Who are we waiting for?" Henry asked

"Just the Ideate-Petrol." Rika sighed. "And now they're late."

"Who needs them? Let's train!" Takato said as Ryo, who was leaning against a tree to try and look cool smirked and walked over to him

"Okay then, me and Cyberdramon against you and BlackGuilmon." He challenged "And you can't use Mega."

"Okay." Takato smiled "Rika, you mind?" he asked before giving the former ice-queen Calumon to hold

"Go Daddy-mon! Do Bro-mon!" Calumon cheered

"Let's do this Cyberdramon!" Ryo smirked "Let's show them who the best Tamer and Digimon are!"

"That would be us." Takato smirked. The four walked to the field and went to opposite ends of the grassy terrain "Someone do a countdown to start!"

1h ago"3!" Henry said as he got in between the two fighters "2!" he looked at both sides to check they where ready "1!" he then raised his arm in the air and waited for a second "GO!" and with that he lowered his hand and ran to the side. Cyberdramon and BlackGuilmon charged towards each other at full speed

"ROCK BREAKER!" BlackGuilmon roared as his claws where surrounded by purple fire

"CYBER NAIL!" Cyberdramon roared as he slashed at BlackGuilmon while the said Digimon punched with his flame covered fists. The two attacks collided and they where stuck in a stalemate

"What?" Rika said in shock

"BlackGuilmon can take on Cyberdramon's attack head on and be even with it?" Henry added

"Impossible!" Ryo said "Take him down Cyberdramon!" the dragon Digimon smirked and put more energy into it. BlackGuilmon was thrown back from the power of the attack

"AAAHHHHH!" the black dino roared in pain as he was flung back

"ERASER NAIL!" Cyberdramon roared as he fired a shockwave of light blue energy from his claws

"PYRO GRENADE!" BlackGuilmon roared as he fired a purple ball of fire at the attack but it was cancelled out by the Ultimate's attack

"COSMIC VOID 1!" Takato's voice yelled before a small ball of black energy went flying through the air and slammed into Cyberdramon's attack. The shockwave then seemed to implode on itself until there was nothing left. Everyone turned their head to see Voidmon standing where Takato was earlier "Let's go BlackGuilmon!"

"Got it Daddy-Takatomon!" the black dino said happily

"You can't do that Takato!" Ryo yelled "That's cheating!"

Voidmon asked "How is it cheating when you're just using a natural advantage."

"The battle is between Cyberdramon and BlackGuilmon!" Ryo yelled

"Actually, the battle is me and BlackGuilmon verse you and Cyberdramon. So I'm just doing my part and helping out." Voidmon countered "Stella, two please."

"You've got it T!" Stella said before two Digivolution cards appeared in Voidmon's hands

"Double Digi-Modify! Digivolution X2; TWIN ACTIVATE!" Voidmon yelled as he slashed both cards through Stella

"BlackGuilmon..."

"Voidmon..."

"...Digivolve to..."

"... BLACKGROWLMON!"

"... VOLDRAMON!"

The two Champion level Digimon stood proud and ready. "Ready BG?" Voldramon asked

"Ready!" BlackGrowlmon nodded

"Then let's go!" Voldramon growled and the two dragons charged. Voldramon took to the sky while BlackGrowlmon handled the ground

"DARK BLADE!" BlackGrowlmon growled as he slashed with his arm blade while it was glowing purple

"Move it Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled and Cyberdramon jumped into the air to start to fly but Voldramon charged behind him while he had no idea

"DRAGON BREAK!" Voldramon roared as fire surrounded his claw and his fist slammed into the middle of his target's back

"AAHHH!" Cyberdramon yelled as he plummeted to the ground but before he hit BlackGrowlmon grabbed his arm and span him around, building up momentum, before letting go. The cybernetic dragon was sent flying until he slammed into a tree on the other side of the field

"I'd say Takato and BlackGuilmon are the winners!" Henry said as he raised his arm up

"No way!" Ryo growled "Cyberdramon can still fight!"

"Yea!" the dragon roared as he stood back up

"Okay, continue the beat down!" Terriermon yelled happily

"Terriermon!" Henry glared

"Momentai!" the dog-rabbit smirked

"You sure you want to keep this up Ryo?" Voldramon asked

"Yea!" Ryo yelled

"What about you Cyberdramon" BlackGrowlmon asked "We don't want to accidentally delete you because you wouldn't say 'when' while we where training."

"Bring it!" Cyberdramon growled

"Okay then." Voldramon sighed

"Go Daddy-mon! Do Bro-mon!" Calumon continued to cheer while he was still in Rika's arms. Out in the corner Jeri was glaring at Rika through the corner of her eye

"Time for Round 2!" BlackGrowlmon smirked as he, Voldramon and Cyberdramon all charged in a head on three direction collision but before the collision something strange happened.

"RAIN OF BLADES!" a new, different but at the same time familiar voice yelled as hundreds of swords fell from the sky and slashed Cyberdramon, Voldramon and BlackGrowlmon multiple times until all three fell to the floor. Cyberdramon and BlackGrowlmon reverted to Rookie while Voldramon reverted to Takato

"Who was that?" Rika said in shock as they all looked to see a strange man in the shadows. The only thing you could visibly see where two long silver swords in their hands. The creature raised one and three red eyes glow from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Renamon growls

"I am Assassinmon!" the man said as he walked out of the shadows...

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

The Hazard Tamer

Part 12: Attack of Assassinmon

The Tamers where all standing and watching the first training match of Ryo and Cyberdramon VS Takato and BlackGuilmon. So far Takato had Digivolved himself and BlackGuilmon into their champion forms; Voldramon and BlackGrowlmon respectively. "Time for Round 2!" BlackGrowlmon smirked as he; Voldramon and Cyberdramon all charged in a head on three direction collision but before the collision something strange stop them.

"RAIN OF BLADES!" a new, different, but at the same time, familiar voice yelled as hundreds of swords fell from the sky and slashed Cyberdramon, Voldramon and BlackGrowlmon multiple times until all three fell to the floor. Cyberdramon and BlackGrowlmon reverted to Rookie while Voldramon reverted to Takato

"Who was that?" Rika said in shock as they all looked to see a strange man in the shadows. The only thing you could visibly see where two long silver swords in its hands. The creature raised one arm and sword and three red eyes started to glow from inside the darkness.

"Who are you?" Renamon growled

"I am Assassinmon!" the man said as he walked out of the shadows. The Tamers where shocked by what he looked like. He was smaller, less bulky Beelzemon with grey warrior armour instead of leather biker cloths, he had no claws or tail, a samurai sword was in his left hand with the scabbard attached to a leather belt on his right hip, a knight sword was in his right hand with the scabbard on his left hip attached to the belt like the other one and he didn't have a gun. But there was one thing that truly identified him; a red bandanna tied around his left arm. The said Bandana belonged to an imp like Digimon.

"Impmon?" The group said in shock

"Yes. This is my Ultimate form." Assassinmon smirked "Now, I am here for a challenge."

"What sort of challenge?" Henry asked

"A battle. Me verse all you've got. But no higher then Ultimate." Assassinmon declaimed

"We except!" Takato said as he stood up and yelled "Digital-Shift!" he was then transformed into Voidmon "Let's go guys!"

"I'm with you Takato!" Rika said as she put Calumon down and pulled out her D-Arc

"Same here!" Henry said as he did the same

"Let's take this guy down!" Ryo said as he pulled out his D-Arc to

"(Double) Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution (Plus Digivolution); (TWIN) ACTIVATE!" The group yelled as they slashed their cards

"Voidmon Digivolve to... VOLDRAMON!"

"BlackGuilmon..."

"Renamon..."

"Terriermon..."

"Monodramon..."

"... Matrix Digivolve to..."

"... BLACKWARGROWLMON!"

"... TAOMON!"

"... RAPIDMON!"

"... CYBERDRAMON!"

The three Ultimate's and the Champion charged as soon as their Digivolution was complete and as they raced towards Assassinmon the warrior just stood calm and put his knight sword back into its scabbard. He then yelled "DEMON SAMURAI!" at the last second and followed by doing hundreds of extremely fast slashes with his sword. The four Digimon fell to the floor and felt the full impact of the attacks

"Stella, give his stats." Voldramon said as he stood back up

"Way ahead of you T!" Stella said happily "Digimon: Assassinmon

Level: Ultimate

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Virus

Element: Darkness

Rain of Blades: 1900

Demon Samurai: 2300

Assassin's Blade: 2508

Demon Flash: 2300

Midnight Assassin: 3000

Assassin Frenzy: 1000 per Hit

Health Points: 9500

Defensive Power: 1800

Speed: 900. Wow! This guy's tough!"

"Yea." Taomon said as she stood up and materialised her paintbrush "TALISMEN SPELL!" she then drew a symbol in the air that glow bright blue and flew towards Assassinmon. The magical attack successfully hits the warrior but there wasn't even a scratch on his

"RAPID FIRE!" Rapidmon roared as he fired a barrage of rockets from his arm cannons. The missiles slammed into their target again but he was still okay

"CYBER NAIL!" Cyberdramon roared as he charged towards Assassinmon and tried to cut his head off but the warrior Digimon dodged and slammed his sword into Cyberdramon's gut "AAHHHH!" the dragon then fell to the floor

"T, something weird's going on!" Stella warned

"What do you mean?" Voldramon asked

"Right before Cyberdramon's attack was going to hit Assassinmon's speed increased!" Stella said "It's like he has a Tamer!"

"BlackWarGrowlmon, try and hold this guy off! I've got an attack that can take him down!" Voldramon said as he closed all the vents in his armour and started to build up heat

"Got it!" BlackWarGrowlmon nodded before he charged and blocked Assassinmon's sword with his arm blades "Take this! ATOMIC BLASTER!" red energy was fired from his chest cannons and Assassinmon was sent flying into a tree

"I'm ready!" Voldramon roared "Everyone, attack with your strongest attack!"

"Taomon! Rapidmon! Trinity Time!" BlackWarGrowlmon roared as he started to glow black and turned into a crystal like state. Taomon nodded and turned into a similar state but she was yellow instead of black. Rapidmon did the same and was glowing green.

"TRINITY BLAZER!" the three yelled in unison as all three flew into the sky and combined into a phoenix like form that was glowing black, yellow and green

"ERASER NAIL!" Cyberdramon roared as he fired blue shockwaves from his claws

"MELTDOWN I!" Voldramon roared as he fired a massive fire ball from his mouth. The crystal like phoenix charged forwards and the other attacks combined into it. The phoenix was now black, red, yellow, blue and green. The creature slammed into Assassinmon and split back into BlackWarGrowlmon, Taomon and Rapidmon

"Way to go!" Ryo yelled

"It's not over yet!" Assassinmon said as the dust disappeared to reveal he had a Knightmon's shield with PawnChessmon shields attached around the edges and a glowing gold barrier around him

"How the hell did he do that?" Ryo yelled at Henry in anger

"How am I supposed to know?" Henry yelled back

"Because your suppose to be smart!" Ryo countered

"I know what's going on!" Voldramon said "He's got a Tamer."

"More then one." A male voice said. Out of the shadows an 13 year old Miko walked out with a purple D-Arc which had a white ring and strap. Then a 13 year old Alie walked out. In her hand was a white D-Arc with a purple ring and strap "I am Miko and I am Assassinmon's 'Power-up Tamer'."

"And I'm Alie, Assassinmon's 'Item Tamer'." The girl smiled. Alie was wearing a purple dress and heels with a leather jacket on top while Miko was wearing a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath, purple trainers and a pair of black jeans

"How can he have two Tamers?" Rika yelled

"Does it matter?" Rapidmon asked "TRI-BEAM!" the green triangle energy beam was fired from his body but Assassinmon jumped out of the way. Assassinmon quickly grabbed his samurai sword before he landed behind Rapidmon and smirked

"MIDNIGHT ASSASSIN!" Assassinmon yelled as he crossed his swords creating a black X shaped shockwave hurling towards Rapidmon. By the time the gun bunny had turned around the energy attack had slammed into him. The green armoured rabbit Digimon glowed and reverted to Terriermon

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled as he ran to the white and green rabbit's side

"No, Terriermon!" Lopmon and Suzie yelled

"Go Lopmon!" Suzie glared

"Gotcha Suzie!" Lopmon said as she jumped at Assassinmon

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution; ACTIVATE!" Suzie yelled as she slashed a blue card into her D-Arc

"Lopmon Matrix Digivolve to... ANTYLAMON!"

1h ago"BUNNY BLADES!" Antylamon yelled as her hands turned into axes and she span around, slashing at Assassinmon wildly

"Is that the best you've got?" Assassinmon mocked as he blocked each of Antylamon's wild slashes. He then jumped back a bit, put his knight sword back into its scabbard and yelled "DEMON SAMURAI!" before he did multiple super-fast slashes with samurai sword that hit Antylamon until she reverted to Lopmon

"TALISMEN..." Taomon began as she drew out her paintbrush but Assassinmon was too quick. He kicked the paintbrush out of her hand with one easy kick

"No go Fox-Face." Assassinmon smiled as he put his samurai sword away "DEMON FLASH!" a blast of black energy was fired from his hand which slammed into Taomon

"Renamon!" BlackWarGrowlmon yelled as he grabbed the De-Digivolving fox Digimon before she hit the floor. He then gently placed her on the floor as Renamon

"Looks like I need to take this to the next level!" Voldramon said as a blue card appeared in his hand "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution; ACTIV..." he began but Assassinmon punched him hand in the gut before he could finish. The dragon then reverted to Takato and he groaned in pain before falling unconscious

"TAKATO!" Henry and Rika said in fear

"It's up to you and BlackWarGrowlmon now Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled

"Actually it's just Pineapple-Head." Assassinmon smiled before charging at Cyberdramon and pulling out both swords "ASSASSIN FRENZY!" He then did random rapid slashes with both swords which fired shockwaves of energy. The attacks all hit Cyberdramon and he fell to the floor and reverted to Monodramon. But before Assassinmon had a chance to turn around BlackWarGrowlmon slammed into him and sent him to the ground

"You're going down!" BlackWarGrowlmon growled as he grabbed Assassinmon and pulled him close to his chest. Red energy began to charge in his chest cannons "AT..."

"You ideate! If you fire at this range you could kill us both!" Assassinmon yelled

"... OMIC ..." BlackWarGrowlmon continued, ignoring Assassinmon

"Stop it BlackWarGrowlmon!" Jeri yelled

"... BLAS..." BlackWarGrowlmon continued

"Stop it bro-mon!" Calumon yelled

"... TER..."BlackWarGrowlmon's energy was now nearly at its full power

"Stop it BlackGuilmon!" everyone yelled in fear

"... MAX!" BlackWarGrowlmon yelled as his energy beam was fired

"ASSASSINMON!" Alie and Miko yelled as their partner was surrounded by flames

"!" Renamon screamed as BlackWarGrowlmon's eyes widened as he realised what he done. Takato opened his eyes to see the attacks

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Takato yelled as he opened his eyes to see his partner be caught up in a giant explosion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed in agony. When the dust cleared BlackGuilmon was lying on the floor but Assassinmon still stood, barley

"Nice try Pineapple-Head." Assassinmon complimented before reverting to a Digimon similar to Impmon but his skin was a darker purple, the scarf and gloves where a darker red, the face on his chest was orange and spikes where on his arms, back and tail

"What's that?" Ryo asked

"I don't now but it's not Impmon." Rika said

"Impmon X, Rookie Level." Henry said as he looked at his D-Arc "All the same attacks as Impmon but stronger."

"Heal him up." Miko said to his sister

Alie nodded before slashing a card "Digi-Modify! Full Heal; ACTIVATE!" Impmon X stood up with all of his sacs and damage gone

"Your turn Miko." Alie said

"Got it sis." He replied "Digi-Modify! Digivolution; ACTIVATE!"

"Impmon X Digivolve to... SABERIMPMON!" Impmon X had Digivolved into a bigger, bulkier version of himself with purple knight armour on his body, a small knight sword in left hand and a silver shield with the face on his Rookie form's chest on.

"He Digivolved to Champion now?" Rika yelled

"We have to finish the challenge." SabreImpmon said "I have fought all but Calumon. He must fight or I will kill him without a second thought."

"B... But Calumon's never fought before!" Jeri said

"The challenge was to all of your Digimon and that includes Calumon." SabreImpmon replied

"We've got no choice." Takato said "Stella; quickly give me this guy's stats."

"Here you go T." Stella said "Digimon: SabreImpmon

Level: Champion

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Virus

Element: Darkness

Bada-Blade: 1500

Sabre-Boom: 1300

Rebound Sword: 700 plus power of enemy's attack

Dark Flash: 2000

Night Sabre: 1500

Health Points: 8200

Defensive Power: 1500

Speed: 700. Be careful Calumon."

"Stella, get a link to Calumon as a partner." Takato said

"Partner list established." Stella said "Current partners; Voidmon, BlackGuilmon and Lillymon ."

"When did I add Lillymon?" Takato asked

"The list naturally added her because she's your mate." Stella replied

"Oh, that's okay." Takuya said "Now, add Calumon to my partner list!"

"New partner added." Stella said "Calumon is now an assessable partner."

"Sweet." Takato smiled "Let's go Calumon!"

"O... Okay Daddymon." Calumon stuttered

"Bring it you flying cream puff." SabreImpmon smirked "BADA-BLADE!" he jumped at the white Digimon and flung his sword down towards it

"AAHHH!" Calumon screamed in fear

"Don't worry kiddo." Takato smiled "Digi-Modify! Triple Speed; ACTIVATE!" Takato said as he swiped a card "Digi-Modify! Richochet Stick; ACTIVATE!" Calumon started to glow a slight blue as he suddenly sped across the sky, literally flying rings around SabreImpmon

"Stand still you little flying weirdo!" SabreImpmon yelled as he randomly slashed whenever he thought the small creature was near but never managed to hit him because he was so fast

"Can't catch me!" Calumon smiled as he went faster and faster

"That card should have worn off by now!" Miko said in confusion "What's going on?"

"I used the card 'Richochet Stick'." Takato smiled "It allows me to keep one card going for as long as I want it to."

"Sweet." Alie smiled

"Yea." Miko nodded

"If you think that's sweet, wait until you've seen this." Takato smiled "Digi-Modify! Ricochet Speed Headbutt; ACTIVATE!" Calumon's skull started to glow white as he kept flying at extreme speeds before he slammed into SabreImpmon's back and kept flying, slamming into the armoured imp repeatedly over and over

"AAHHH!" SabreImpmon groaned. The more Calumon hit him the stronger they got and the more light was glowing from Calumon's head

"'Ricochet Speed Headbutt' is a card that allows the Digimon who is using it to repeatedly hit an opponent head first and not get hurt. Not only that, it absorbs the energy of the impact and adds it to the next hit over and over again, getting stronger and stronger." Stella explained

"And all it needs for that power to be released fivefold is one card." Takato smiled "Digi-Modify! Power Realise; ACTIVATE!" Takato yelled as Calumon stopped flying around and fired a white energy beam from his glowing skull

"REBOUND SHIELD!" SabreImpmon yelled as the white energy beam hit the shield and was sucked into it

"What?" the humans said in shock

"Thanks for that." SabreImpmon smiled before slashing with his sword and fired a white energy shockwave from it which slammed into Calumon, sending him to the ground

"Calumon!" everyone yelled in fear

"Stella, give me a Digivolution card!" Takato said

"Got it T." Stella said as the card appeared in his hand

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution; ACTIVATE!" Takato yelled as he swiped the card but nothing happened "What?"

"Why isn't Calumon Digivolving?" Kenta asked

"It could be that he is the Catalyst of Digivolution so he can't Digivolve." Stella said

"Well that's great!" Takato yelled

"I don't want to play anymore." Calumon groaned

"Give up Cream-Puff." SabreImpmon said as he pointed the blade to Calumon's chest "Then I'll take care of your friends."

1h ago"Leave them ALONE!" Calumon yelled as a bright light shone from the symbol on his head. Light then shone from Stella's screen which formed into a white Matrix Digivolution card with Calumon's symbol on but there where some differences. The top triangle was still black but the bottom left triangle was blue and the bottom right triangle was green

"What's this?" Takato asked

"A new form of Digivolution card." Henry said in amassment

"Let's take it out for a test drive!" Takato smiled

"With ya T!" Stella agreed

"Digi-Modify! Catalyst Digivolution; ACTIVATE!" they both yelled as the white card through the red and black device. Bright light shone from the device and Calumon was surrounded by the same glow

"Finally..." SabreImpmon whispered as Calumon changed.

(Digivolution scene)

The words "Catalyst Digivolution' where on Stella's screen as white rings of energy flew from it and around Calumon who was in a silver area.

"Calumon Catalyst Digivolve to..." his skin broke away from his body revealing a white wired mess that was his Digital-Coding. It began to change as his skin morphed and started to re-fix itself onto his body. He was now the size of a MagnaAngemon. He looked like a giant man with light peach skin and was covered in a white robe that was whiter then the clouds on a crystal clear day. Three pairs of crys now white angle wings where perched on his back, a row of purple feathers lining the bottom. His legs where covered in more streamlined armour then MaganaAngemon and to finish it the symbol of Digivolution that was on the 'Catalyst Digivolution' Card was not only on his forehead but on the back of his palms.

Long purple hair was falling from his skull and he opened his green eyes before shattering the orb he was in and calling forth his new name; "... ANGECALUMON!"

(End Digivolution scene)

AngeCalumon stood upright and ready. His symbols flaring with power. "So, the Catalyst has finally reached his potential." SabreImpmon smirked "Too bad it's not his full potential."

"I don't need that to beat you." AngeCalumon said as he raised hand "DIGIVOLUTION SHINE!" a blast of bright light flew from his hand. It was the size of a wrecking ball and hurling towards SabreImpmon at incredible speeds

"Whoa!" Jerry said as the attack hit

"Way ta go!" Kazu smiled

"Not bad." Ryo replied "We could have done better though."

"Calumon Digivolved!" Rika said in amassment

"More than that." Henry replied "Calumon is the master of Digivolution, the Catalyst of its light. This isn't just Digivolution. He has fused himself with the very power of Digivolution. All of it."

"Still think you could have done better?" Takato asked Ryo with a smile

"You're stronger than I thought you would be." SabreImpmon smirked as he pulled himself out of a crater; dents covered his armour "You have the power to beat a normal Ultimate. Too bad I can to!"

"DIGIVOLUTION LIGHT!" AngeCalumon repeated, firing another blast of white energy

"REVERSE SHIELD!" SabreImpmon replied as he blocked the attack with his word and absorbed the attack into his shield "TKAE THIS!" he roared as he charged and slashed with his sword

"MATRIX SHIELD!" AngeCalumon roared as he raised his other hand as a blue energy shield in the shape of his symbol appeared. SabreImpmon's sword slammed into the shield and was held at a stalemate

"The power of Matrix Digivolution..." Renamon said as she struggled to stand up

"DARK FIST!" AngeCalumon roared as he slammed his fist that wasn't creating the barrier, which was surrounded by black energy, into SabreImpmon's shield and destroyed it

"Uh oh!" SabreImpmon said in fear

"DIGIVOLUTION BARRAGE!" the catalyst roared as, without moving his hand, he raised his fist, opened it and fired a barrage of green energy bullets from his palm

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the armoured imp howled in pain as he was sent flying to the floor

"Dark and normal Digivolution..." Terriermon said in shock

"CRYSTAL SABRE!" AngeCalumon roared as his left hand was surrounded by red energy which extended like a spear. He charged and sliced with it while SabreImpmon tried to block but his weapon was no use against the Catalyst's

"Shinning Digivolution..." Takato added as he smirked at his son/partner's skills "END IT ANGECAUMON!"

"Gotch ya." AngeCalumon smiled as he raised both hands. A small 3-D version appeared in front of his hands, all four gems spinning clockwise in a circle

"He's combining them!" Cyberdramon said in amassment

"CRYSTAL STORM!" AngeCalumon roared as he pushed his hands forwards slightly and the four gems few, still spinning and in formation, towards SabrImpmon at 100 000 miles per hour. The knight like imp Didn't have time to dodge and was hit with the attack before reverting back to Impmon X

"And that's all she wrote!" Takato smiled as AngeCalumon reverted to normal

"That was fun!" Calumon smiled as he sat on the ground, the little In-Training smiling happily

"Well done" Ali smiled

"You've past." Mik added

"Past what?" Kenta asked

"Our test." Impmon X replied as he stood back up "You need to be ready."

"Why?" Guardrmon asked

"Crimson is coming" the purple monster said grimly...


End file.
